


She is

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, F/F, and a little bit of cannibalism, love potion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: — Ты напоила Зельду любовным зельем?? — Хильда прикрикивает на племянницу, но на лице появляется едва сдерживаемая улыбка. — Что за зелье, дорогая?— Амор Инвестио.— Это хорошее зелье, оно не создаёт любовь, не влюбляет, оно лишь подсказывает человеку, как себя вести, чтобы ее найти. Заводит в непривычные места по странным причинам, где в итоге человек встречает свою половинку, ну и направляет.— Тетя Зи сегодня подвозила меня до школы по этой причине?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. 100 hours

***

Взгляд демонессы заставляет тело гореть. Зельда делает над собой усилие и быстро сокращает расстояние между собой и Мэри, решительно притягивая её к себе за талию и накрывая губы своими. Она медленно проводит языком по нижней губе и легко целует, зарываясь руками в густые тёмные волосы. Желание рвётся наружу — но Спеллман медлит, осторожно и мягко лаская Мэри. Её действия контрастируют с тем, как яростно впиваются в тело Зельды руки Лилит. Губы мягкие и тёплые, прикосновение словно дразнит — она не позволяет владеть ртом со всей жадностью, что кипит внутри. Рука тёплым касанием прижимается через бельё к промежности, лишь распаляя, но не касаясь чувствительных точек, и улыбка застывает на лице.

Играя с Дьяволом, никогда не знаешь, проигрываешь или побеждаешь. Есть ли у него запасная карта в рукаве. С Дьяволицей — ещё сложнее. Женщина ещё коварнее, лишена такого сильного честолюбия и словно всегда готова пожертвовать самыми важными вещами ради самого факта победы.

Руки Мэри ласкают скулы, очерчивают губы — невольно она представляет, как адски возбуждающе Зельда посасывала бы её пальцы. Казалось, подобная картина должна возбуждать лишь мужчин — но от одной фантазии дыхание перехватывает, и, стараясь заглушить это предательски овладевающее ею чувство, она вновь припадает губами к желанной шее, открывая доступ к ней лёгким потягиванием за светлые волосы, и чувствует с жаром бурлящую в венах кровь. Её мягкие руки ласкают тело, скользя по вздымающейся груди, талии, бёдрам, а рот ненадолго захватывает сосок. От настигающих волной ощущений словно огонь разливается по телу Зельды, оседая влагой между ног.

— Лилит… — шёпотом срывается с алых губ, а дьяволица над ней замирает.

***

Этот день начинался как совершенно обычный в семье Спеллманов. Сабрина спустилась на кухню с крайне хитрым выражением лица, которое часто предвещало, что вечером тёти будут разбираться с проблемами, которые она учинит. Хильда хозяйничала на кухне, дожидаясь остальных, и крайне удивилась, когда племянница вызвалась сварить кофе. Эмброуз скептически принял эту идею и поспешил ретироваться.

— Сабрина, к тебе пришёл Тео, — громко произнесла Зельда, направляясь из коридора на кухню вместе с мальчиком.

— Отлично! Я сделала всем кофе! — Сабрина выглядит крайне радостно, ставя на стол две кружки, а затем отворачиваясь за кофе для себя и Хильды.

— Как кстати. Я тороплюсь, а сестра как всегда обходится без вашей помощи. — Старшая Спеллман хватает кружку с кофе и подносит к губам, замечая странное выражение лица племянницы, которое она принимает за вину. — От вас с Эмброузом нет никакой пользы.

Сабрина прищуривается, будто чего-то ожидая, и наблюдает за Зельдой, которая садится на привычное место во главе стола, а затем придвигает к Тео чашку.

— А мы разве не опаздываем? Я думал, что немного поздно пришёл. — Тот удивлённо смотрит на подругу.

— Нет-нет, обязательно попробуй кофе. Заряд энергии на весь день! — Сабрину переполняют эмоции, когда она делает глоток из своей чашки.

— Я вас подвезу до школы, так что вы никуда не опоздаете. — Зельда звучит почти радостно, будто предвкушает поездку.

— Ты же вроде торопилась, тётя Зи.

— Всё в порядке, не беспокойся, Сабрина.

И Тео делает несколько глотков кофе, стараясь не обращать внимания на странности подруги.

Почти всю поездку Зельда молчит — лишь иногда удивлённо смотрит на заднее сиденье, будто не веря, что согласилась подвезти племянницу. А затем выходит на парковке и ставит машину на сигнализацию.

— Тётя Зи? — Сабрина приподнимает брови. — У меня проблемы?

— А? — Она будто не понимает сути вопроса. — Нет, просто хочу убедиться, что всё в порядке, — слетает с губ будто на автомате.

Спеллман почти никогда не ходила в школу Сабрины. Все собрания, вызовы к директору или к учителям, когда девочка себя плохо вела, были заботой Хильды, которая будто брала на себя роль заботливой матери, в то время как старшая сестра была твёрдой, холодной и поучающей, как отец. Зельда не знала, куда именно идёт, совершенно не ориентируясь в стенах школы, да и не очень понимая, кого именно планирует найти и о чём говорить. Но какая-то внутренняя сила будто подсказывает ей, где свернуть и в какую дверь постучать, когда Спеллман перешагивает порог и видит Мэри Уордвелл, что сидит в директорском кресле, закинув ноги на стол.

— Мисс Спеллман? — Неподдельное удивление появляется на её лице, когда она реагирует на стук. — Что вас ко мне привело? — Она не меняет позы и указывает рукой на стул напротив.

«Очень хороший вопрос», — проносится в голове Зельды вместе с из ниоткуда взявшейся навязчивой фразой «Хотите поужинать сегодня вечером?», которая туманом застилает разум, — но воля ведьмы всё же побеждает.

— Я… Я просто подвозила Сабрину и решила узнать, как у неё дела в школе для смертных. — Зельде кажется, что она звучит очень глупо, придумывая эту ложь, когда на самом деле понятия не имеет, зачем пришла в этот кабинет, к этой неприятной женщине, из-за которой имя племянницы кровью выведено в Книге Зверя вопреки её воле. — Теперь, когда она ходит в две школы сразу, мне это кажется важным вопросом.

Ведьма скользит взглядом по длинным ногам Мэри в несколько неподобающей для директора позе. Но презрительная ухмылка на лице почему-то сменяется лёгкой улыбкой, а вместо того, чтобы сесть на стул по другую сторону стола, она обходит его и прислоняется, кладя руку опасно близко к ногам демонессы в теле учительницы.

— Я бы не позволила Сабрине пропускать некоторые уроки, если б это влекло за собой какие-то проблемы.

Она даже не пытается маскировать любопытство, наблюдая за немного странным поведением. Зельда, что обычно была агрессивной в отношении неё или же крайне зажатой, вела себя не слишком привычно. Даже лёгкий флирт от демонессы обычно сводила к любимой теме недоверия этой женщине.

— Вы поэтому пришли, мисс Спеллман? — Лилит приподнимает бровь и слегка наклоняет голову, будто пытаясь прочесть ответ по лицу.

«Хотите поужинать сегодня вечером?» всё ещё крутится на языке — но так и не срывается. Зельда чувствует себя подростком, зажатым в угол, который не может ответить ничего вразумительного, а всё из-за того, что прислушалась к какой-то силе внутри.

— Да, я считаю, что Сабрине стоит уделять больше времени этой школе, и не уверена, что то, что вы позволили ей не появляться две недели, хорошее решение. — Ведьма скользит взглядом по лицу Мэри, которая, кажется, чем-то невероятно довольна, а затем её взор невольно падает на открывшиеся бёдра и колени, когда та перекидывает ногу на ногу.

— Зато если возникнут проблемы, я всегда могу вызвать вас, и мы их решим тем или иным способом. — Наглая улыбка Лилит нервирует Зельду, которая мысленно отмахивается от круговорота фраз в голове, что непривычно не наполнены язвительностью.

— Славного вам дня, — она резко обрывает разговор, пока не сказала очередную глупость.

Спеллман касается ногтем оказавшейся рядом щиколотки, оставляя царапину, и, резко одёргивая себя, уходит, избегая взгляда Мэри.

— И вам, мисс Спеллман, — доносится вслед. После громкого хлопка двери Лилит переводит взгляд на красную полосу на ноге и ухмыляется.

«Кажется, пришло время поколдовать над чужими снами».

Больше в голове Зельды не было навязчивых фраз с приглашением на ужин, лишь одно постоянное «Блядь!» — и весьма заслуженно. Зачем она появилась в этом проклятом кабинете? Зачем прикоснулась к этой женщине? Зачем показала, что её нервирует флирт? Выкидывая все эти отвратительные мысли, Спеллман заводит машину и направляется в академию, вспоминая, что торопилась.

***

Сабрина весь день наблюдала за Тео, пытаясь понять, сработало ли любовное зелье, которым могла по глупости напоить не друга, а тётю. Найти любовь для тёти Зи — тоже дело благородное, но она или Хильда уж точно заметят изменения и не похвалят Сабрину. Но Тео вёл себя как обычно — никакой влюблённостью от него не веяло. Поэтому вечером она решила признаться в содеянном Хильде, которая как всегда радостно встретила племянницу свежей выпечкой.

— Ты что? — тётя прикрикнула и выронила кастрюлю. — Ты напоила Зельду любовным зельем?

— Ну… скорее всего да. Я хотела, чтобы Тео нашёл свою любовь, но мне кажется, тётя Зи взяла кружку, которая предназначалась ему. Я ведь не могла её отобрать и во всём признаться при Тео!

— Какое именно зелье, дорогая? — На лице Хильды проступила улыбка, которую она не смогла сдержать. Так или иначе, её забавляла перспектива видеть сестру влюблённой.

— Амор Инвестио. Я его точно сварила правильно. Я была очень внимательной. Оно просто не могло не сработать.

— Амор Инвестио — хорошее зелье, оно не создаёт любовь, не влюбляет — оно лишь подсказывает человеку, как себя вести, чтобы ее найти. Заводит в непривычные места по странным причинам, где в итоге человек встречает свою половинку, ну и направляет.

— Тётя Зи сегодня подвозила меня до школы по этой причине? — догадалась Сабрина. — Фу! У нас нет приличных учителей. Может, там был чей-то родитель? — недовольно бормочет она. — Хоть Хотторна больше нет, и это точно не он.

— Оно действует сто часов и не несёт особого вреда, поэтому, наверное, нам стоит делать вид, что всё в порядке и ничего не происходит. Для него всё равно нет отменяющего зелья. Ты сможешь, дорогая? Не вмешивайся в жизнь Зельды, не разнюхивай, не веди себя подозрительно — и, может быть, тебе это сойдёт с рук. Ты и так достаточно сделала.

***

— Лилит… 

Шёпот срывается с алых губ, дьяволица над ней замирает и буквально через мгновение растворяется в тумане, а Зельда, тяжело дыша, просыпается и вскакивает на кровати, словно ей приснился кошмар. Может, это он и был. Рука невольно скользит к губам, что должны хранить вкус губ Мэри Уордвелл. Но это лишь проклятый сон и очень неправильная фантазия. Гнев наполняет грудь, не позволяя сну вновь завладеть ею, хотя на часах едва перевалило за два.

Откуда взялись эти странные фантазии? Можно ли это считать обычным сном, который ничего не значит? Неужели лёгкий флирт и колкие взгляды, которыми они перекидывались каждую встречу, могут быть столь значительны? Зельда пользовалась популярностью у мужчин, флирт иной раз был способом нахождения общего языка или же способом влияния, когда магия бессильна, но никогда не переходил в явные фантазии. Раздражающая женщина, что вмешивается с завидным постоянством в её жизнь и жизнь племянницы, была худшим выбором для каких-либо чувств. И, погрязнув в этих мыслях, Зельда напрочь забывает, что назвала Мэри Уордвелл в своём сне другим именем.

***


	2. 76 hours

***

Последние пятнадцать минут в доме на окраине леса разносится лишь нецензурная брань. Медитация с проникновением в сон отняла слишком много сил, как и действия внутри сна, поэтому возможности поджечь весь город, как того хочет Лилит, нет. Положив пальцы на губы, она с удивлением понимает, что уже не помнит так явственно тот сладкий вкус, что с наслаждением пила с чужих уст. Возможно, и Зельда забыла всё, что прочитала, оказавшись близко к сознанию Лилит, ну или сочла сонным бредом, а не телепатией.

Выяснить это можно лишь при встрече, организовать которую в ближайшее время Мадам Сатане кажется невозможным. Ухмылка появляется на ее лице, когда она представляет смущение Спеллман при встрече. Ей всегда нравилось провоцировать людей, особенно — когда они так интересно реагировали.

Уснуть вновь Зельде не удаётся. День определённо предстоит долгий и выматывающий. За завтраком Сабрина слишком часто говорит о Мэри Уордвелл, и она старательно это игнорирует, как и тянущее чувство внизу живота, и воспоминания из сна, которые вспышками возникают перед глазами и не хотят исчезать, а губы горят лишь от упоминания имени директора школы. Подвозить Сабрину она сегодня точно не будет.

Почти весь день Зельда проводит в академии, тщательно игнорируя сальные комментарии Фаустуса Блэквуда, а затем направляется в город, останавливаясь у магазина, где работает её сестра. Старшая Спеллман решает освежить мысли в довольно прохладную погоду и пройти до дома пешком, попросив сестру забрать её машину после закрытия.

В Гриндейле будто всегда октябрь. Пасмурный, мрачный и холодный. Но сегодня особенно холодно, и Зельда едва сдерживает дрожь, кутаясь в пальто. Она утыкается взглядом в землю, аккуратно обходя лужи, чтобы не намочить дизайнерские сапоги.

— Мисс Спеллман?

Но она не слышит зовущий её голос, погрузившись в мысли. А когда перед ней возникает Мэри, привлекающая к себе внимание прикосновением к ладони, Зельда готова вскрикнуть. Это кажется галлюцинацией, потому что учительница и так не выходит из головы весь день, а теперь неожиданно материализуется. От касания горячих пальцев воспоминания вновь вспыхивают перед глазами, а внизу живота затягивается тугой узел.

— Простите, я вас не заметила, мисс Уордвелл. — Зельда берёт над собой контроль и прячет руки поглубже в карманы, исключая всякий контакт. Она переводит взгляд на Мэри, которой, кажется, совсем не холодно в лёгком кожаном плаще, который скорее создаёт красивый образ, нежели защищает от холода.

— Ничего страшного, дорогая. Верно, у вас был тяжёлый день и вы устали. — Её голос сладок и ласкает слух каждым словом, точно призывая к восстановлению наконец тускнеющих воспоминаний.

— Да, — только и может ответить Спеллман и смотрит по сторонам, понимая, где они вообще встретились. — Развлекаетесь? Сейчас показывают достойные фильмы?

— Отдаю дань традиции, скорее. Я люблю более активные развлечения. — Лёгкая ухмылка касается губ, а взгляд ледяных глаз прожигает.

— Что ж, не смею вас отвлекать. — Зельда делает пару шагов мимо Мэри, даже не прощаясь, стараясь поскорее избавиться от удушающей компании.

— Мисс Спеллман? — вновь окликает её учительница. — Может, присоединитесь ко мне? Соблюдать традиции гораздо легче в приятной компании.

И ей хочется сказать «нет» и поскорее исчезнуть, запереться в доме, пока это глупое наваждение окончательно не пройдёт и она будет уверена, что безопасно выходить из дома. Когда, случайно встретив Мэри Уордвелл, она не будет сходить с ума, как глупый подросток, не нужно будет отмахиваться от навязчивых картинок и игнорировать непривычное чувство внизу живота.

— Хорошо, — и вновь будто что-то инородное внутри заставляет ответить не отказом. Зельда не уверена, что не рада внутреннему голосу, который возникает при контакте с Мэри и контролирует её. А поддаваться этим желаниям становится с каждым разом всё проще. — Я… Я, видимо, оставила сумочку в машине, — хлопая себя по пустым карманам, наконец осознаёт Спеллман.

— О, всё в порядке, мисс Спеллман. — Мэри направляется внутрь, оглядываясь на Зельду. — Заплатите в следующий раз. — Довольная ухмылка не сходит с лица, пока Спеллман не перестаёт чувствовать себя неловко, мысленно приказывая себе успокоиться.

Лилит открывает перед Зельдой дверь, вдыхая терпкий древесный аромат парфюма, когда ведьма проходит рядом. Они останавливаются у расписания сеансов, и пока Мэри выбирает фильм, Спеллман вновь на мгновение погружается в мысли. Ну не глупость ли — надеяться избавиться от одолевающих мыслей о раздражающей женщине в её присутствии?

— Глупость!

— Простите? — На мгновение лицо Зельды становится пунцово-красным. Только Сатане известно, на что способна эта ведьма, магия которой ощущается слишком явственно для обычной колдуньи.

— Вы были правы: почти все фильмы — сплошная глупость, — поясняет с улыбкой Мэри и указывает пальцем в расписание. — Пойдём на этот.

Зельда не сопротивляется, впервые слыша о чём-то под названием «Восемь женщин», надеясь, что это не какая-то романтическая комедия, которая заставит её чувствовать себя ещё более неловко, когда парочки будут целоваться на экране и в зале. Спеллман сдаёт их верхнюю одежду в гардероб и наблюдает за Мэри, азарт и активность которой создают иллюзию, словно она ещё девушка, которой не больше двухсот. Она флиртует с совсем молодым мальчиком, покупая попкорн, и тот будто совсем не замечает возраста ведьмы, отвечая ей и заинтересованно глядя вслед, когда Мэри направляется к Зельде с большим ведром попкорна и содовой.

— Это часть моей традиции. Что за кино без попкорна?

Спеллман восхищённо смотрит на Мэри и почти забывает, что ещё десять минут назад гнев и желание сливались воедино, душа её. Она сдерживает зевок, закрывая рот рукой.

— Выдалась бессонная ночь?

Мэри хитро улыбается, приподнимая бровь, и неожиданно для самой себя Зельда смеётся над этим. Причина её бессонницы интересуется, как так вышло, что она не выспалась. Невероятное совпадение. И её будто отпускает. Она смотрит на Мэри и не чувствует прежней неловкости, когда едва могла слово сказать, будто на самом деле вытворяла с Уордвелл то же, что и во сне. Она посмеялась над своими желаниями — и они ослабли, оседая небольшой нервозностью, позволяя Спеллман себя контролировать.

— Немного, — с ухмылкой отвечает Зельда, с удовольствием задерживаясь взглядом на тонких губах с яркой помадой. — Слишком реалистичный сон. Слава Сатане, приятный.

— Скажите, почему вы согласились составить мне компанию? Кажется, вы не слишком любите кинематограф.

— Я надеюсь, что всё это время у меня просто не было подходящей компании, чтобы полюбить его.

Зал, к её удивлению, оказывается практически пустым: несколько парочек на задних рядах и небольшая компания на первом. Лилит ставит ведро попкорна себе на колени, заставляя Зельду в середине фильма придвинуться чуть ближе, чтобы без проблем доставать остатки. Спеллман смотрит за картиной внимательно, включая детективные навыки и аналитический ум, чтобы понять, кто убийца, раньше, чем будет рассказано, — но её внимание постоянно сбивается на слишком очевидное напряжение между ней и Уордвелл, которое спустя пару совместных сцен уже не кажется таким невинным или только взаимной ненавистью. Зельда замечает, что её рука покоится на бедре Мэри, лишь когда её сверху накрывает горячая ладонь, а жар распространяется от кончиков пальцев до груди, мешая дышать. Она не знает, сколько её рука лежит на ноге Мэри, и надеется, что всё это время она хотя бы оставалась неподвижной, а не поглаживала или вырисовывала странные узоры. Прежде чем Спеллман успевает приблизиться и шёпотом принести сумбурные извинения, её уха касается горячее дыхание.

— Наверное, вам не стоило сдавать пальто. Кажется, вам холодно.

От Мэри буквально исходит жар, и это уже не иллюзия возбуждённого сознания Зельды. Внезапно приходит осознание: Мэри чувствует холод её рук и лишь пытается помочь очевидно бесполезным способом. Но от мысли, что по каким-то причинам та не убирала её руки с бёдра, жар разливается по всему телу, а после её пробирает мелкая дрожь.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Зельда, наслаждаясь позволительной близостью. Ситуация кажется странной и неловкой. И она решает оставить всё как есть.

Спор двух главных героинь на экране перерастает в жаркий поцелуй, а лицо Спеллман становится пунцовым, и она благодарит преисподнюю за то, что в кино темно и Мэри скорее всего не видит этого. Но она наверняка ощущает стук сердца Зельды, что бешено колотится в груди. Удивление смешивается со странным желанием, когда ведьма поражается, как взаимодействие двух героинь похоже на них. И хочется вновь вернуться к взаимной ненависти, чтобы всё не усложнять, — но уже поздно.

— Вот бы все споры так заканчивались, — усмехается Уордвелл на оправдание главной героини «мы просто спорили», когда её дочери застают её лежащей на полу и целующейся с другой женщиной.

— Вы спорите с кем-то, кроме меня? — Зельда шепчет максимально тихо, втайне надеясь, что её даже не услышат.

— Нет. — Мэри переводит взгляд с экрана на лицо ведьмы и улыбается, выжидательно приподнимая бровь. — Но согласитесь, что это приятнее постоянных едких комментариев.

— Люблю едкие комментарии — они придают остроты.

Спеллман поворачивается к Лилит и оказывается опасно близко к её лицу. Взгляд невольно скользит к алым устам, что находятся так близко, и она позволяет языку пройтись по своим пересохшим губам словно случайно, не отводя взгляда от пронзительных — даже в темноте — голубых глаз. Она с удовольствием замечает, как реагирует Мэри: губы приоткрываются, выпуская жаркий воздух, а дыхание немного сбивается. Зельда точно знает, что победить в этой игре ей бы не удалось, но само участие заставляет кровь бурлить по венам с азартом. И в этот момент смотреть на экран становится так же неловко, как и друг на друга, не зная, стоит ли ожидать продолжения лесбийской драмы.

Когда фильм заканчивается, Мэри забирает вещи из гардероба и подаёт Зельде пальто, помогая надеть. Ведьма туже его затягивает, наконец ощущая физическое тепло, и вновь убирает руки в карманы. От греха подальше. Учительница же даже не застёгивает свой плащ, и Спеллман замечает это лишь на улице, когда останавливается у выхода из кинотеатра.

— Вам не холодно? — почти с ужасом спрашивает Зельда, вздрагивая от ветра, который заставляет её дрожать всем телом.

— Отнюдь. Мне жарко, — Лилит не может удержаться от комментария и улыбки.

— Уверена в этом, — почти шёпотом добавляет Зельда.

— Вы же без машины, верно? Я вас тогда провожу.

Спеллман не спорит — лишь кивает и направляется в сторону дома. Неловкое молчание длится слишком долго, но когда прерывается вопросом о фильме, остановиться практически невозможно. Они больше не говорят о странных отношениях героинь, и разговор идёт слишком легко: о кинематографе в целом, магии, юности и обучении и даже о Сабрине, которая впервые не является предметом споров.

— Должна сказать, что я хорошо провела время, — слова будто сами срываются с уст Зельды, когда они наконец подходят к поляне возле дома Спеллманов.

— Я тоже, мисс Спеллман. Хотя, признаюсь, я надеялась на некоторое количество… дискуссий и споров.

Лилит останавливается недалеко от кладбища в тени деревьев. На её лице появляется азартная ухмылка. Зельда легко смеётся и замечает, как всё внезапно стало просто.

— Мы ещё можем к этому вернуться. Полагаю, я должна вам ужин, мисс Уордвелл.

— Не должны, но я приму приглашение, пока вы не передумали. — Мэри слегка понижает голос и немного наклоняется вперёд.

— Что насчёт пятницы? Я обычно не готовлю, но что-нибудь придумаю.

— Пойдёте на это ради меня?

— Определённо. — Голос Зельды полон сарказма — но лишь для избежания неловкости. Не признавать же ей, что она хочет провести время с этой женщиной?

— Приходите в семь ко мне. Не хочу делить вас с вашей семьёй. — Лёгкая ухмылка играет на губах Мэри и уже кажется совершенно привычной.

Зельде льстит это, а сердце делает несколько лишних ударов. Картинки из сна возвращаются — но уже приятным томлением.

— Увидимся, мисс Спеллман.

— Мисс Уордвелл.

Зельда кивает, а Лилит касается её запястья, словно это странное прощание, и почти тут же отпускает. Спеллман потирает жгущую руку, наблюдая, как через пару шагов без помощи заклинания Мэри исчезает. И вопрос о том, насколько сильная она ведьма, вновь возникает в голове.

***


	3. 52 hours

***

Когда Зельда возвращается домой, все члены её семьи уже спят в своих спальнях, а в холодильнике ждёт порция ужина. И она определённо рада, что остаток вечера проходит без расспросов. По крайней мере, сегодня. Отчего-то ненаполненные взаимной неприязнью отношения с Мэри уже кажутся чем-то нормальным. Спеллман забывает, как она действовала ранее на её племянницу, на какие жуткие вещи так или иначе её сподвигала и одобрительно клала руку на плечо, когда очередное сумасбродство посещало голову Сабрины. Будто их отношения были лишь личными, никак не связанными с тем, какой вред эта женщина причиняет её семье. Уютная прогулка, кино и лёгкий флирт — неужели это всё, что было нужно Зельде, чтобы забыть все прегрешения Мэри Уордвелл? Ах да. Влечение.

Недавний сон будто оставляет несмываемый отпечаток. Но фантазировала ли она о Мэри Уордвелл раньше? Зельда сразу вытесняла те редкие моменты, когда позволяла себе не более чем секундную слабость и представляла вкус губ Мэри; когда с жаром спорила с ней об экзорцизме, представляла касание её рук к своим; когда вспоминала их первую встречу в доме Спеллманов, представляла, как та ласкает губами её шею, ловя жгучий взгляд женщины на похоронах Томми Кинкла. Но вытеснить сон, что позволил её желаниям обрести чёткую форму, она не может.

Наваждение ушло, она могла себя контролировать — но стоило ли?

Измотанная длинным днём и бессонной ночью Зельда вернулась в постель, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Мэри Уордвелл, может, уже и не была неподдающимся контролю навязчивым желанием, но сну всё же значительно мешала. Это кажется неправильным. Даже отвратительным. Но не от того, что Зельда собирается сделать, а от того, кто вызывает в ней эти желания. Однако рука всё же забирается под подол ночной рубашки, чтобы подарить долгожданное расслабление.

***

Следующим вечером Зельда вынуждена ужинать в одиночестве. Хотя вряд ли неохотное ковыряние вилкой в тарелке можно считать полноценным ужином. Её прерывает стук в дверь. Сабрина с Эмброузом всё ещё должны быть в академии, а Хильда в последнее время остаётся в магазинчике до закрытия, используя каждую возможность провести время с доктором Церберусом. Уже настраиваясь на деликатный отказ миссионерам, которые время от времени посещают их дом, несмотря на многократные «нет», Зельда направляется к двери.

— Мисс Уордвелл? — Брови приподнимаются, а лёгкая усмешка трогает губы, но Спеллман отступает на шаг, впуская учительницу в дом.

— Мисс Спеллман. — Мэри искренне улыбается, не ожидая увидеть ведьму, и проходит внутрь. — Сабрина попросила меня занести ей книгу. Она ведь дома?

— Нет. Только я. — Зельда идёт обратно в гостиную и приглашает Мэри жестом присесть на диван. — Что за книга? По учёбе?

— Полагаю. — Она делает паузу, но сдаётся под выжидательным взглядом колдуньи, зная, что не получится умолчать: — Некромантия.

— Серьёзно? — Прежний интерес мгновенно уходит, а глаза Зельды загораются недобрым огнём. — Она попросила у вас книгу по некромантии, и вы с радостью согласились?!

— Послушайте, она ей нужна для доклада. — Голос мисс Уордвелл звучит устало, будто она изо дня в день повторяет эти слова, а её продолжают игнорировать. — И это звучит так, будто это правда. Тем более учитывая то, что не так давно она уже усвоила урок, что с такими вещами нельзя играть.

— Ну раз она уже это делала, то вряд ли будет снова, верно? — Зельда злится и едва способна себя контролировать. Когда дело касается племянницы, она все воспринимает лично. — Её нужно контролировать и воспитывать, а не бездумно поощрять безумные идеи!

— По-моему, это ваша работа. И, очевидно, вы не справляетесь, — выпаливает Лилит и тут же видит, как тухнет огонь в зелёных глазах. — Я…

— Вам лучше уйти. — Спеллман резко перебивает учительницу и взглядом указывает на дверь.

— Я всё же оставлю книгу, если вы передумаете. — Смотреть лишний раз в глаза Зельде не хочется, но она заставляет себя. В конце концов она и впрямь не заслужила подобного отношения к себе. Точнее — заслужила, вот только Зельде об этом точно неизвестно. — В ней есть мои комментарии. Она полезнее и безопаснее стандартного учебника, который она может без проблем взять у однокурсников в академии.

Зельда игнорирует её слова — лишь провожает взглядом до двери. Однако Лилит, открыв дверь, замирает. Она мысленно усмехается и поворачивается к ведьме с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— У нас проблема.

— Да, определённо, но у меня сейчас нет желания вести очередной спор, как вам стоит общаться с Сабриной или же не общаться вовсе, — презрительно бросает в ответ Зельда.

— Нет, вот проблема, — Мэри кивает на открытую дверь.

— Что такое? — Спеллман неохотно идёт в холл. — Сомневаюсь, что что-то мешает вам убраться из моего…

Вместо вида на поляну и кладбище в проёме стоит туман, заполняя его ровной стеной. Зельда проходит мимо Мэри и приближается к субстанции, протягивая руку, но та её резко перехватывает.

— Я не уверена, что это безопасно, — объясняет Лилит. — Очевидно, это какая-то магия. И я с таким ранее не встречалась. Сомневаюсь, что вы знаете больше.

— Как самонадеянно, — фыркает Зельда, а затем произносит заклинание, убирающее туман, которое не производит никакого эффекта. — Кто-то должен был попытаться, а вы, видимо, были уверены, что это бесполезно.

— Конечно. Это ведь не погодное явление, а магия. — Едкая усмешка застывает на её губах. Лилит равняется с Зельдой и протягивает ладонь к туману.

— Эй! — одёргивает её Спеллман. — Для вас это не может быть опасным, а для меня может?

— Считайте это проявлением заботы. — Мисс Уордвелл улыбается, и это чуть ли не впервые кажется искренним. — Без обид, но я могу вынести больше, чем вы, если вдруг это действительно опасно.

Зельда не спорит: её магия всегда чувствовалась слишком явственно и мощно для средней колдуньи, которая просто была приспешницей Эдварда Спеллмана. Это всегда мешало собрать головоломку по имени Мэри Уордвелл. Картинка не складывалась и сейчас. Кажется, Мэри старше Зельды не больше чем на сотню лет, но при этом так уверена в своём опыте, будто видела мир с момента его сотворения.

— И что вы чувствуете? В смысле магически, — уточняет она, отметая ряд едких комментариев.

— Это не похоже на тёмную магию, — шепчет Мэри, закрыв глаза. — Но и безобидное колдовство на такое неспособно. Просто зачем? Ограничивающие чары обычно выглядят как обычные барьеры. Они прозрачные и ощущаются как стены, и не более.

— И что это тогда такое?

— Возьмите меня за руку. — Лилит открывает глаза, поворачиваясь к ведьме, и видит её замешательство.

— Что? Зачем? — Спеллман недоверчиво вздёргивает бровь.

— Хочу шагнуть в него, — будто это самый очевидный ответ, бросает Мэри. — Я не очень доверяю этой штуке, поэтому, пожалуйста, возьмите меня за руку, чтобы вытянуть, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Это очень и очень глупо. — Зельда всё же берет Мэри за руку, чувствуя, как горячие пальцы сжимаются на коже. — Видимо, поэтому вы поддерживаете глупые идеи Сабрины. Сами ничуть не разумнее.

Мисс Уордвелл лишь искренне улыбается на недовольные комментарии Спеллман, находя почти милой такую заботу. А затем делает шаг в плотный туман. Она не видит ничего, кроме светло-серой пелены. Второй шаг. Рука почти полностью выпрямляется. Дальше нельзя. Лилит тянет руку вперёд, но не чувствует ничего, пока её резко не начинает засасывать вперёд, а мгла меняет цвет на тёмно-серый, словно грозовая туча. Она сопротивляется, чувствует, как её тянет за руку Зельда. У неё даже получается развернуться лицом к двери, но всё её тело будто сковано и стремится лишь назад.

Резкий рывок за руку — и Лилит вырывается из тумана, сшибая Спеллман с ног и падая сверху. Скованность уходит, но движения всё ещё даются Мэри с трудом. Мисс Уордвелл опирается на локоть, приподнимаясь и всматриваясь в испуганные глаза напротив. Страх в них льстит. Ей даже не нужно знать, страх ли это за её жизнь или он возник из-за неожиданной близости, когда их отношения и без того напряжены. Оба варианта выглядят привлекательно.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она, блуждая взглядом по лицу Зельды, а затем ложится на спину рядом, вымотанная и уставшая.

— Ага, — только и произносит в ответ Зельда, погружаясь в длительное молчание. — Я ведь говорила, что это безрассудно, помните?

— Ага, — отвечает тем же Мэри и тихо смеётся.

— Полагаю, ничего полезного вы не выяснили, — утверждение. Не вопрос. А её голос вновь серьёзен. — Так что я пойду в библиотеку. — Поднимаясь с пола, Спеллман захлопывает дверь на всякий случай и смотрит на Мэри, которая продолжает лежать на полу. — Если вы не со мной, то постарайтесь не убить себя за это время. — Спеллман чувствует, будто разговаривает с маленьким ребёнком. Невероятно сильным и упрямым. — Второй этаж. Кричите громче, если что.

— Не волнуйтесь. Это я умею.

Лилит смотрит на неё совершенно невинно, но с наглой усмешкой на губах. Зельда надеется, что не стала пунцовой от столь откровенного комментария, и предпочитает как можно быстрее ретироваться. Зарыться в учебники кажется лучшей идеей, чтобы не проводить время с мисс Уордвелл наедине. Одному Сатане известно, что ещё она может выкинуть. Видеть её так близко после ночной фантазии — слишком рискованная затея, грозящая разоблачением.

***


	4. 42 hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В моём черновике к этой главе было написано лишь «Зельда охуевает от перспективы проводить время с Лилит». Получилось не очень охуевающе)  
> И да, простите за такое откровенно-пренебрежительное отношение к Хильде

***

Когда машина останавливается возле дома, из неё буквально выскакивают Сабрина с Хильдой. Тётя идёт так быстро, как только может, а младшая ведьма не торопится, прекрасно понимая, что ситуация не изменилась с момента её ухода и от одного желания ее тёти она также не разрешится.

— И ты утверждаешь, что не трогала эту штуку, а сразу побежала за мной? — недоверчиво спрашивает Хильда, распахивая дверь. Перед ней предстаёт туман, который загораживает проход в дом и не даёт хоть что-то увидеть через него.

— Ну-у-у, — тянет Сабрина и уже готовится извиняться, — я попыталась. Меня оттолкнуло. Но я правда не имею никакого отношения к появлению этого.

— Сабрина, это могло быть опасно! — Взгляд её тёти полон негодования. Она прекрасно понимает Зельду, которая брала на себя ответственность за них двоих и отчитывала племянницу, позволяя младшей сестре играть роль доброго полицейского и оставляя Сабрине возможность доверять Хильде любую глупость, которую она совершит, без последующего осуждения. Но сейчас Зельды не было. Лишь она. И понимание глупостей племянницы было не так важно, как очередная возможность научить её быть осторожнее. — Это сейчас ничего не произошло, но тебя могло засосать туда или ещё что-то. Ты никогда не знаешь наверняка и не должна так неосмотрительно рисковать жизнью.

— Ты говоришь прямо как тётя Зи! — фыркает Сабрина. — Она ведь была дома, да? Думаешь, всё в порядке?

Хильда протягивает руку к туману — и её бьёт лёгким разрядом тока, который ощущается лишь как неприятное покалывание, но, тем не менее, не позволяет ей прикоснуться к субстанции. Туман стоит даже в окнах, но будто не заполняет их, а лишь не позволяет видеть, и подобное 2D даёт надежду, что с Зельдой всё в порядке, что она не задохнулась в доме и скорее всего наблюдает то же, что и они — только с другой стороны.

— Надеюсь, моя дорогая. Очень на это надеюсь. Я никогда не видела ничего подобного, — бормочет Хильда, стараясь скрыть беспокойство. — Пойдём, нужно связаться с Зельдой. Используем астральную проекцию. Можем пока обосноваться в лавке доктора Церберуса.

— Тётя Хильда, у меня есть безумная гипотеза, и, видимо, это всё же моя вина. — Сабрина хватает её за рукав, когда та уже возвращается к машине. — Амор Инвестио может работать так? Оно ведь подстраивает обстоятельства странным образом, верно?

— Что? С чего бы любовному зелью запирать Зельду в доме, милая?

— Потому что это машина мисс Уордвелл, — Сабрина кивает на припаркованный немного в стороне чёрный автомобиль, который они не заметили ранее из-за спешки. — И напомню, что тётя Зи зачем-то захотела поехать в школу сразу же после того, как приняла зелье. Это, конечно, глупо и просто безумие… в смысле тётя Зельда и мисс Уордвелл… Они даже не нравятся друг другу, но мне почему-то кажется это очень похожим на правду. Я попросила сегодня мисс Уордвелл одолжить один учебник, и, наверное, она решила его занести. Я не знаю, что случилось, но, может, зелье посчитало, что им полезно провести время вместе?

К удивлению Сабрины, Хильда не была так поражена этим предположением, как она, когда эта мысль посетила её голову. Её взгляд прояснился, будто все кусочки мозаики сложились в общую картину. На несколько мгновений она замолчала, что уже довольно поразительно, ведь Хильда была любительницей поболтать. А затем села в машину, дожидаясь, пока племянница поспеет за ней.

— Я даже не знаю, к лучшему ли, если ты права. Так мы хотя бы можем предположить, когда заклинание спадёт.

***

Зельда проводит около часа в библиотеке, просмотрев несколько книг по отражающим, барьерным и ограничивающим чарам, и ничто из описанного даже близко не было похоже на то, что было в дверном проёме. Собрав в стопку ещё несколько книг, Спеллман спускается, чтобы поручить изучение книг Мэри, а заодно проверить, что она не отравила Салема и Уксусного Тома, не наложила самые разнообразные следящие чары на зеркала и предметы интерьера, и чтобы банально убедиться, что той не удалось справиться с барьером, а не сообщать об этом ей она решила забавы ради. Но Мэри безмятежно сидит в гостиной в кресле, закинув ноги на тумбочку и читая какую-то книгу.

— Надеюсь, это чтиво Хильды, — презрительно произносит она, слыша звуки шагов и не отрываясь от романа. — Иначе я глубоко разочаруюсь в вас, мисс Спеллман.

— Да, это несомненно книга сестры. — Зельда неоднократно выражала недовольство теми бульварными романами, которые находила по всему дому. Их количество росло в геометрической прогрессии, и из-за того, что Зельда часто была занята и, видимо, одна в этом доме читала приличные книги, они постепенно заполняли пространство, вытесняя достойные произведения. И да: старшая Спеллман, несомненно, не имела привычки разбрасывать вещи по дому. — Вы бы лучше помогли мне найти ответ. Я принесла несколько книг. Это единственное подходящее, что есть в нашей библиотеке и всё ещё не изучено мной. — Спеллман ставит на соседнюю тумбочку стопку книг, оставляя без комментариев бесцеремонное поведение Мэри.

— Я ведь сказала, что не встречалась с таким раньше. Не видела и не читала. Думаете, в одной из стандартных книг из ведьмовского набора будет описано то, о чём я раньше не слышала? Я не просто так использую свой опыт в качестве аргумента. Я изучила очень много разнообразных заклинаний, и ни одно из них неспособно работать подобным образом. — Лилит слишком самонадеянна, слишком откровенна, говоря Зельде о множестве вещей, которые наблюдала за свою долгую жизнь, слишком беспечна.

— И что? Вы будете просто сидеть читать бульварные романы и ждать чуда?

— Я не жду — я думаю. А это, — она пренебрежительно несколько манерным жестом демонстрирует книгу, — настолько просто написано, что совершенно не заставляет утруждаться, расслабляет мозг для нужных мыслей.

— Эй! Это моя любимая за последнее время книга! — разносится возмущённый голос со стороны холла.

Обе ведьмы поворачиваются на голос, которого не должно быть. Зельда на мгновение даже удивлённо вздергивает брови, видя сестру.

— Астральная проекция? — на всякий случай уточняет она без особой надежды и получает в ответ лишь кивок Хильды. — Пусть Эмброуз и Сабрина останутся в академии пока что. Ну или в гостинице.

— Зелс, мы сможем с этим разобраться сами. — Хильда тепло улыбается и переводит взгляд на Мэри, которая устроилась в кресле слишком комфортно. — Добрый вечер, мисс Уордвелл. Не знала, что вы зайдёте.

— Хильда, Сатаны ради! У тебя мало времени. Оставь любезности! — старшая Спеллман прерывает уже открывшую было рот Мэри и подходит ближе к сестре, стараясь игнорировать третью женщину, пока может себе это позволить, ведь через несколько минут вновь будет её единственной компанией. — Как это выглядит снаружи? У нас туман, который засасывает внутрь. И наш эксперт мисс Уордвелл тоже не знает, что это. — Её голос буквально сочится ядом, как будто позже не будет возможности это сделать.

— Послушай, Зелс, — как можно осторожнее, подбирая каждое следующее слово, начинает Хильда, — нам кажется, что это заклинание, чем бы оно ни было, исчезнет послезавтра. Примерно в полдень, если быть точнее.

— Что?! Откуда ты это знаешь? Это сделала Сабрина? — Зельда злится, но видит, как невольно дёргается лицо сестры при упоминании имени племянницы. А Лилит наконец подаётся вперёд, интересуясь разговором.

— Нет-нет, это сделала не Сабрина, это случайность, но… — Хильда будто сама роет себе могилу, чувствуя, как неубедительно врёт. — Слушай, я объясню тебе всё, когда это закончится. Мы сядем и поговорим обо всём. Обо всём. — Она пытается выглядеть дружелюбно и спокойно, но предстоящая беседа нервирует её, хотя это не идёт в сравнение с тем, как смотрит на неё Мэри пронзительными голубыми глазами. У Хильды даже возникает чувство, что ведьма всё понимает, но это попросту невозможно. Как она может, если не знает того, что знают они с Сабриной?

— Хильдегарда Антуанетта Спеллман! — Лицо Зельды меняется, будто она отчитывает свою племянницу. — У тебя есть тридцать секунд, пока я не…

— Ой! Кажется, моё время кончается. — Хильда кивает на трёх птичек, появившихся буквально из ниоткуда на шкафу гостиной. Она отчаянно пытается притвориться наивной и глупой, но ни одна из женщин не ведётся на её игру, поэтому она говорит так быстро, как только может, чтобы затем просто исчезнуть и разобраться со всем позже, когда найдёт верные слова и когда Мэри Уордвелл не будет рядом, чтобы говорить о гипотетических чувствах её сестры к ней. — Зелс, я почти на сто процентов уверена, что этот барьер исчезнет послезавтра, так что вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мисс Уордвелл просто придётся остаться у нас на две ночи. Устройте пижамную вечеринку, например. — Хильда уверена, что из-за её глупых и неуместных шуток женщины решат, что она совсем тронулась умом из-за книг, которые читает, а не просто нервничает. — Кстати, в холодильнике есть ужин.

— Хильда! — Зельда повышает голос, но астральной проекции сестры уже нет в доме. Мысленно она перебирает все ругательства, которые наиболее ярко выражают её гнев, которые она обязательно вспомнит, когда увидит младшую сестру вновь.

— Что ж. — Лилит встаёт с кресла, прерывая их затянувшееся молчание. — Разогреете нам ужин?

— Что?! — Недоумение на лице Спеллман сменяется чуть ли не ужасом. — Как вы можете вообще об этом думать? Вы только что мне говорили, как много всего знаете, а тут оказывается, что моя шестнадцатилетняя племянница и сестра, помешанная на глупых романах, знают больше, чем вы.

— О, мисс Спеллман, мне любопытно. Очень любопытно. Я хочу узнать, что именно это за заклинание или как это вообще произошло, но в этих книгах точно нет ответа. К тому же нам дали понять, что выхода у нас особо нет, а я проголодалась.

Зельда недоумевает, почему мисс Уордвелл остаётся такой спокойной, как если б она сама выбрала застрять здесь вместе с ней, но, видимо, сегодня никто не собирается отвечать прямо на её вопросы.

***


	5. 40 hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава выглядит очень глупой, но мне действительно хотелось чего-то глупого и милого

***

Ужин проходит в полной тишине. Лилит не находит сил прервать молчание, а у Зельды нет ни малейшего желания вести разговор с ней. К её удивлению, время уже приближается к десяти вечера, когда они заканчивают ужинать. Спеллман смотрит на Мэри Уордвелл долгим непроницаемым взглядом — кажется, будто она вообще не замечает её, погрузившись в мысли.

— Так и будете меня игнорировать, мисс Спеллман? — Голос звучит будто из другого измерения, медленно вытягивая Зельду из транса.

— Таков план, мисс Уордвелл, — устало бормочет в ответ ведьма и с усилием моргает, пытаясь вернуться в реальность. — Пойдёмте, я покажу комнату для гостей и найду какую-нибудь пижаму для вас.

Если это её наказание за прошлые грехи, то сейчас самое время прочувствовать, насколько незавидное у неё положение. Возможно, вчера Зельда была бы рада застрять с Мэри, но сегодня пелена спала, никаких глупых эмоций и ощущений — остался лишь приглушённый отголосок злости на мисс Уордвелл за брошенные ею слова. Она мысленно согласилась со словами Лилит, с тем, что не смогла воспитать племянницу, а заодно и с тем, что в глазах Сабрины Мэри имеет больше авторитета, чем тётя. Племянница всегда была одной из немногих слабостей Зельды: вновь услышав о своей непригодности в качестве опекуна, она ощутила, как щемящая боль в груди, которая с каждым хорошим днём утихала, с новой силой заполнила её. Спеллман не даёт гневу выходить лишь потому, что не хочет разбираться с последствиями, а это будет необходимо, учитывая их положение заключённых. Она спокойно поднимается на второй этаж, показывает рукой на комнату в конце коридора, не подозревая, что Лилит изучила практически весь дом ещё в день их первой встречи, а затем выбирает из своего гардероба для Мэри красную ночную рубашку и халат.

— Какие-то указания будут? — подразумевая не слишком дружелюбное настроение Зельды, спрашивает Мэри с почти искренней улыбкой.

— Просто не спалите мой дом дотла, мисс Уордвелл, — устало выдыхает Спеллман, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше от невольной гостьи. — И не трогайте мои вещи.

Всё, о чём мечтает Зельда — это бокал виски. Скорее всего, не один и не два. Она устраивается на диване гостиной, непривычно для себя поджимает ноги, держа в одной руке бокал, а в другой — «На восток от Эдема», через какое-то время откладывая книгу. Руки буквально сами тянутся к пачке сигарет и зажиму на тумбочке. Зельда любит ритуалы — они успокаивают бушующий внутри огонь. Курение — самый приятный. Она могла бы использовать магию, но каждый раз щёлкает зажигалкой.

— Блядь, — тихое ругательство срывается с уст после пятого неудачного щелчка. Неожиданно огонь загорается без нажатия пальцем, и Зельда наконец с удовольствием прикуривает сигарету и выпускает из лёгких дым. — Спасибо. — Ведьма поднимает взгляд на Мэри, стоящую в проходе уже в ночном одеянии.

«Красный определённо её цвет. Цвет крови, огня, страсти», — проносится в голове Зельды до того, как она успевает прервать собственные мысли.

— Послушайте. — Лилит приближается к дивану и перекладывает книгу дальше, освобождая себе место. Едва заметная усмешка появляется на её губах, когда она читает название, а затем садится лицом к Зельде, поджав под себя ногу. Её взгляд блуждает по лицу, которое становится всё более расслабленным с каждой затяжкой. — Мне очень жаль, что я сказала, что вы не справились с Сабриной. Я не думаю так на самом деле. Я импульсивная, а мои слова… очевидно, они заденут любого самоотверженного родителя. Вот истинная причина.

— Мы не должны пытаться быть милыми друг с другом сейчас или когда-либо ещё, мисс Уордвелл. Ради Сабрины или нет. — Зельда с неохотой переводит взор на Мэри, и ей даже на несколько мгновений кажется, что сожаления искренние. — Мы никогда не будем друзьями. Мы не будем пить кофе в парке, ходить в кино или устраивать пижамные вечеринки. Нам просто нужно пережить эти две ночи вместе, и не более. Вам не нужно пытаться быть дружелюбной.

— Я говорю это не для того, чтобы облегчить наши совместные встречи или ближайшие дни взаперти. Я действительно сожалею. И мне не очень бы хотелось быть вашим другом, Зельда. — Её взгляд долгий и слишком внимательный. Лилит видит в зелёных глазах напротив понимание и проскользнувший на мгновение страх. — К тому же мы уже ходили в кино, и, по-моему, всё прошло очень даже неплохо, — напоминает она, смягчая ситуацию лёгкой улыбкой. — Я не очень люблю кофе, но не имею ничего против пижамной вечеринки.

— Мы же не подростки. Я не занималась этим в юности — не собираюсь и сейчас. — Зельда невольно улыбается, не понимая, почему так легко сменила гнев на милость.

— Серьёзно? Вы ни разу не были на пижамных вечеринках? Это ужасное упущение, мисс Спеллман! — В её глазах пляшут чёртики — Мэри предчувствует возможность повеселиться.

— Вы тоже не похожи на любителя подобных мероприятий. — Зельда поворачивается к ней полубоком, невольно включаясь в глупый разговор.

— Были разные времена, были разные… люди. — В своё время Лилит часто меняла тела, и далеко не всегда это было необходимо для задания Тёмного Повелителя. — Но, в отличие от вас, я могу себе позволить немного веселья.

Зельда не спорит — лишь недовольно хмурится. В молодости она умудрялась сочетать серьёзность и мрачность, которые неизменно были на её лице днём, с безудержными вечеринками с алкоголем, курением травки и оргиями — ночью. Возраст накладывает отпечаток, и позволить себе сейчас подобные вещи Спеллман уже не может.

— Есть три правила проведения пижамных вечеринок. Сперва нужно выпить, но я вижу, что вы и так прекрасно с этим справляетесь. Затем нужно открыть секрет. Настоящий, самый сокровенный — и оставить его здесь, между нами. — Мэри молчит и выжидательно смотрит на Зельду. Взгляд скользит по лицу, которое наконец расслабляется, по губам, которые приоткрываются, выпуская дым, и жгучим глазам, прикованным к её собственным.

— Вероятно, вы хотите, чтобы я попросила продолжить, раз держите такую театральную паузу. — Спеллман находит взором на комоде бокал и магией притягивает его в руку. Она наполняет его виски и передаёт Мэри, слегка касаясь её пальцев своими. — Итак, вы меня почти заинтриговали. — Голос полон сарказма, когда она ждёт очередной подставы от Мэри.

— О, ничего особенного, — Лилит пожимает плечами, пытаясь выглядеть невинно. — Большинство пижамных вечеринок, на которых мне удалось побывать… хотя, наверное, их всего было две… что ж, обычно милые, наивные девушки учились целоваться друг с другом, чтобы поразить умениями кавалеров.

Зельда лишь на мгновение удивлённо приподнимает брови.

— Должно быть, вы показали им мастер-класс. — Она усмехается и делает глоток виски, успокаивая на секунду сбившееся дыхание. — Как вы вообще попали в компанию милых и наивных? Это явно не ваша история.

— Может быть, я искала кого-то, чтобы немного испортить. Разве это не самое лучшее развлечение? Заставить томиться в собственных пороках, одним лишь взглядом обещать отдать всю себя. — Лилит нагло скользит взглядом по телу Зельды, и ведьму обдаёт жаром, дыхание невольно сбивается, а зрачки расширяются.

— Что за игру вы ведёте, мисс Уордвелл? — Зельда чуть подаётся вперёд, её голос тихий и манящий, а взор наполнен плохо скрываемым желанием. Она умеет играть в такие игры — но только не с Мэри. Нервозность нарастает с каждой секундой, и рядом с ней она чувствует себя глупой девчонкой, которая пытается выдать за игру истинные реакции, то, как на самом деле откликается на зов Мэри.

— Никаких игр, Зельда. Просто хочу вас немного смутить. — Не нужно быть особо проницательной, чтобы понять, что Лилит лукавит.

— Разговорами о поцелуях с женщинами? Это маловероятно, — хмыкает Спеллман, натягивая на лицо лёгкую улыбку, пытаясь скрыть, как её будоражит своё имя, произнесённое устами Мэри. — У вас, должно быть, неверное обо мне представление. Меня сложно… испортить.

— Просто у вас неверное представление обо мне.

Удивительно, как мало усилий потребовалось заставить Зельду вести себя подобным образом. Она будто лишена инстинкта самосохранения, иначе бы держалась от Лилит подальше. Впрочем, от Фауста тоже. Но нет — она словно подходила к обрыву всё ближе и ближе, зная, что когда-нибудь сорвётся в пропасть.

Лилит всегда знала, что все её связи обречены на провал или вовсе на смерть. Она не смогла уберечь Адама, которого подпустила слишком близко. Все, кто когда-либо был рядом с ней, рано или поздно обращались в пепел. Иногда — от её собственных рук. Зельда стала участницей крайне опасной для себя игры, даже не подозревая об этом. Она играла не против Лилит. Против судьбы. Иногда демонесса думала, что обречена на одиночество, что так будет всю её вечную жизнь. И каждый раз, когда смела сомневаться в этом, жизнь доказывала обратное. Но ведь ничего не мешает заводить собственные игрушки?

Их молчание длится пару секунд — но это слишком долго, чтобы вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. Спеллман нервно сглатывает и поспешно отвлекается на крепкий напиток, впрочем, всё ещё не сводя глаз с Мэри.

— А я думала, что для пижамной вечеринки нужны лишь пижамы, — Зельда говорит со всей серьёзностью в голосе, и лишь глаза выдают её.

Проходит ещё пара часов, пока Зельду не выдаёт зевота, которую она не может сдержать. Виски в бутылке становится заметно меньше, и алкоголь немного ослабляет путы разума ведьмы, не позволяющего ей отпустить себя, в то время как демонический метаболизм Лилит допускает лишь лёгкую расслабленность. Они поднимаются по лестнице и немного неловко прощаются, направляясь в свои спальни, пока Спеллман не оборачивается, замерев перед дверью.

— Мэри? — окликает она мисс Уордвелл, когда та уже собирается входить в свою комнату, и подходит ближе. — Возможно, не стоит нарушать правила пижамных вечеринок.

— Вы ведь считаете это глупостью. — Лилит улыбается и хитро прищуривается, делая шаг навстречу, оказываясь буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Зельды.

— О Сатана, прекратите уже со мной спорить!

Её мягкие губы врезаются в губы Мэри, осторожно целуя, а руки инстинктивно тянутся к телу, скользя по спине. Зельда чувствует, как учащается стук сердца — оно бешено колотится где-то в горле. Она собирается отстраниться, заглянуть в голубые глаза и увидеть реакцию на такое желанное прикосновение, но Лилит углубляет поцелуй, подталкивая Спеллман к ближайшей опоре, выбивая из её лёгких воздух резким ударом о стену. Удивлённый вздох тонет в чужих устах, вновь прижимающихся к Зельде. Жар окутывает всё тело Лилит, как если бы она попала в последний круг ада, дыхание сбивается и становится тяжёлым. Её язык тут же проникает внутрь, грубо толкаясь, а руки сжимаются на ткани платья Зельды будто в отчаянной попытке держать саму себя под контролем. Спеллман притягивает Мэри ближе, касаясь её всем телом, и пылко отвечает на поцелуи, едва поспевая за темпом мисс Уордвелл. Сердце бешено стучит, заглушая все внешние звуки — она даже не слышит тяжёлого дыхания, своего и Мэри, лишь частый стук сердца. 

Если б Лилит не томилась в этом желании долгие месяцы, если б в последнюю пару дней ситуация не усугубилась, возможно, если б она была человеком, она бы смогла реагировать не так грубо. Но она была древнейшим демоном, демоном похоти, и её выбор невелик. Самоконтроля хватает лишь на то, чтобы в это же мгновение не поддаться желанию трахнуть ведьму прямо в коридоре, хаотично касаясь её тела и грубо проникая пальцами в её плоть. Лилит кусает нижнюю губу Зельды, чувствуя, как приятный и такой привычный металлический привкус наполняет рот. Она готова застонать в голос от ощущения крови ведьмы во рту, но лишь сильнее цепляется за платье, сжимая талию Спеллман, безнадежно пытаясь наконец отстраниться. Лилит останавливается и едва контролирует дыхание, чтобы позволить шёпоту сорваться с губ.

— А что же насчёт секрета? Кажется, вы пропустили этот этап. — Тихий голос разносится прямо над ухом, лаская дыханием разгорячённую кожу.

Возбуждение волной накрывает Зельду, концентрируясь внизу живота болезненно тянущим чувством. Она всё ещё ощущает адски жаркие ладони на талии, как если б Мэри полностью состояла из огня. Её лицо так близко, что Зельде даже некуда отвести взгляд. Ей просто приходится смотреть в голубую бездну.

— Я вас не ненавижу, — она произносит это немного удивлённо, кажется, эта мысль — откровение и для самой ведьмы.

— Обещаю — я никому не расскажу, — заговорщически шепчет Лилит, всё ещё не отстраняясь, чувствуя сбившееся дыхание на губах. И надо признать, это приятное ощущение. Незримое напряжение образуется внизу живота, затягиваясь в тугой узел. И какой-то её части не нравится это чувство. — Спокойной ночи, мисс Спеллман.

— Приятных снов, мисс Уордвелл, — своим самым сладким голосом шепчет в ответ Зельда. Многолетний опыт держать лицо в самых ужасающих ситуациях позволяет ей звучать значительно спокойнее Мэри. Она контролирует захватывающее её тело желание всего несколько мгновений, успевая отстраниться от стены и скрыться в ванной комнате.

Несколько минут, пока горячая вода наполняет ванну, Зельду наполняет неподдельный ужас и наслаждение, пока она прокручивает последнюю пару минут в голове. Она задерживает дыхание и погружается под воду. Проходит минута. Вторая. Воздух заканчивается — и вся горечь будто растворяется в воде. Дышать уже нечем, сердцебиение замедляется, а лёгкие стягиваются, будто пытаясь выжать малейшие остатки кислорода. Уши закладывает, а мозг будто накрывает туманное полотно.

Зельда поднимается с всё ещё закрытыми глазами, медленно впуская воздух в лёгкие, и туман постепенно спадает. По крайней мере, тот, который создан нехваткой кислорода, а не невыносимой темноволосой женщиной.

***


	6. 25 hours

***

— Ваш кофе остыл.

Так кратко и немного грубо — даже намеренно грубо — встретила Зельда Лилит, спустившуюся из выделенной ей комнаты на кухню следующим днём. Спеллман переводит взгляд на часы, показывающие почти два часа дня, и недовольно хмыкает. Зельда была организованной и даже в самые ужасные времена не могла себе позволить присоединиться к семье так поздно. Даже когда разговаривать с родственниками не было и малейшего желания.

— Я не очень люблю завтраки. Бессмысленная трата времени. — Лилит лишь ухмыляется на недовольство Зельды, гадая, хороший ли признак такая заинтересованность или же плохой. Она притягивает к себе кружку кофе, согревая его в ладонях. — Выдалась бессонная ночь, так что спасибо за кофе.

У Спеллман возникает желание натянуть усмешку и узнать, что же сделало ночь Мэри такой беспокойной, но страх попасть в свою же ловушку пересиливает. По каким-то причинам у Зельды не получалось врать Мэри достаточно убедительно. Врать, что она прекрасно спала, когда провела несколько часов в попытках выкинуть из головы обычную школьную учительницу, ворвавшуюся в её жизнь и испортившую её к чертям. Теперь Мэри Уордвелл затягивает в паутину и её, Зельду, а не только племянницу, которая с радостью слушает ложь, поддаётся каждой манипуляции, а после благодарит за помощь. Так что Зельда предпочитает не задавать лишних вопросов, игнорировать на несколько мгновений участившийся стук сердца, не вспоминать, как прошлой ночью в ней разгоралось желание каждый раз, когда она вспоминала их странный поцелуй, когда чувствовала, как горят губы от недавних касаний и болезненного укуса. Запрет на подобные мысли действует совершенно противоположным образом, флешбэками возвращая возникшие минувшим вечером чувства, а затихший не более чем на сутки странный голос в голове пробуждается. Спеллман едва успевает выкидывать из головы целые фразы, которые может назвать не иначе как «неприлично наглым флиртом». Злость на саму себя, на слабость к Мэри вспыхивает в груди, и она переворачивает страницу поваренной книги Хильды слишком яростно, едва не разрывая её. Зельда ищет посильный для её навыков готовки рецепт с учётом ограниченности в продуктах. Объяснить себе желание приготовить ужин, как и собиралась несколько дней назад, она не может, тем более что, спустившись утром на первый этаж, открыла входную дверь, надеясь, что туман чудесным образом рассеялся и она сможет выставить навязанную не иначе как самим Сатаной гостью из дома.

— Собираетесь готовить? Думала, вы не очень это любите, — Лилит спрашивает осторожно. — Я могу помочь.

— Вы умеете готовить? — Зельда поднимает вопрошающий взгляд на демонессу. Она уже знает ответ, а Лилит не говорит, что предпочитает человечину в сыром виде. — Вот именно.

Мэри злится на ведьму, которая вернулась к привычным грубостям, поэтому забирает миску миндального печенья и кофе и уходит в гостиную. Ей понятны реакции Спеллман, и она абсолютно уверена, что скоро это закончится, терпение лопнет, а захватившее их обеих прошлым вечером вожделение вернётся, позволив продолжить их игру. Но прямо сейчас мысль об убийстве в ведьмином доме кажется слишком привлекательной, чтобы от неё так просто отказываться. И Лилит решает уткнуться в оставленную Зельдой «На восток от Эдема».

Через пару часов в гостиную начинает проникать приятный запах розмарина, тимьяна и карри, пробуждающий аппетит. Спеллман стоит возле плиты, даже спиной ощущая присутствие Мэри, бесшумно вошедшей на кухню. Столь же тихо Лилит проскальзывает мимо Зельды, невольно вдыхая терпкий сложный аромат, так подходящий ведьме: древесные ноты сочетаются с перцем, пачули, мускусом и чёрной розой.

— Можно? — Демонесса кладёт руку на кофейник и получает в ответ лишь сдержанный кивок. Она вновь греет кружку с бодрящей жидкостью в ладонях, не желая ждать. — И что это будет? — Лилит делает глоток кофе и наблюдает, как Спеллман помешивает что-то на сковородке.

— Гора угля, если вы не перестанете меня отвлекать, — раздражённо бросает в ответ она, а затем корит себя за то, что всё же поднимает взгляд на Мэри и будто вновь теряет контроль.

— Выглядит это идеально, — не отводя обжигающего взора от Зельды, произносит Лилит, замечая, как на мгновение обрывается дыхание ведьмы.

Все недавние планы Спеллман делать вид, что между ними ничего не происходит, сгорают в адском пламени, когда она окунает палец в горячий соус, а затем кладёт его себе в рот, медленно слизывая.

— Не могу понять. Будто чего-то не хватает. — С совершенно невинным выражением лица Спеллман вновь касается соуса. — Попробуйте. — Будто какая-то субличность берёт контроль над телом Зельды, которая протягивает руку к Мэри и едва заметно улыбается.

На губах Лилит появляется хищная ухмылка. Попытки Спеллман играть с ней веселят, а странное предвкушение растекается теплом в груди. Лилит знает, что ведьма не стала бы протестовать минувшим вечером, если б она решила отдаться желаниям, а не только тешила себя вкусом чужой крови на губах. Но отчего-то ей было любопытно смотреть, как в Зельде борются желание и попытки обесценить возникающие чувства. Она испытывала те же эмоции и сомнения, но демонесса уже очень давно признала безоговорочную победу пороков над благоразумием. Сотни — если не тысячи — лет назад. И сейчас опасения, высказываемые голосом разума, не идут ни в какое сравнение с силой желания, одолевающего её.

Лилит заставляет Спеллман ждать лишь мгновение, после чего наклоняется ниже, притягивая её властной хваткой за запястье. Она не отводит взгляда от ведьмы, и когда губы обхватывают палец Зельды, в её глазах разливается чистая похоть, контролировать которую нет ни малейшего желания. Лилит видит, как невольно расширяются зрачки Зельды, замечает, как сбивается её дыхание, всё тело напрягается, а от лёгкого дразнящего движения языка Мэри черноту зрачков Спеллман заполняет вожделение.

— Возможно, стоит добавить немного перца. Для остроты. — Лилит разжимает пальцы, замечая на запястье белые следы. Она приближается к Зельде со спины, опаляя дыханием шею. — Вы играете с огнём, мисс Спеллман. И нужно помнить, что так можно обжечься.

Мэри кладёт руку на спину там, где были шрамы, не исчезающие со спины Зельды даже при использовании мазей и магии, и ведьма невольно содрогается от прикосновения к ним и напрягается, пытаясь контролировать себя. Пальцы сменяются ногтями, которые ощущаются слишком сильно через тонкую ткань платья, а взгляд Лилит с жадностью скользит по профилю повернувшейся к ней вполоборота Спеллман. Одолевающие Зельду желания можно заметить и без особых способностей к эмпатии или чтению мыслей. То, как обрывается, а затем вновь учащается дыхание, не ускользает и от внимания демонессы, прежде чем ведьма приходит в себя.

— Я обещала вам ужин, помните? Это слишком непривычное для меня занятие. А вы… — Зельда поворачивается к Мэри, оставляя соус без внимания буквально на пару мгновений. — Вы мне очень сильно мешаете, мисс Уордвелл. — Спеллман мягко кладёт руку на грудь Лилит и отталкивает её. Ухмылка невольно касается её губ. — Так что уйдите. А в качестве аперитива, — Зельда вновь сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума и намеренно бросает долгий взгляд на губы Мэри, а затем поднимается обратно к голубым глазам — выглядеть спокойной в её присутствии становится непосильной задачей, — можете взять что-то из холодильника.

Лилит делает шаг назад с привычной ухмылкой на лице, которая, кажется, не исчезает никогда.

— Я могу потерпеть. — Она магией возвращает кружку в руку и садится за стол, продолжая наблюдать за ведьмой. Книга материализуется в её руках в мгновение ока, и демонесса заставляет себя скользить взглядом по строчкам, нервируя ведьму присутствием.

Цыплёнок запекается ещё около часа, а затем в духовку отправляется яблочный десерт. Лилит переворачивает страницы крайне медленно, постоянно отвлекаясь на действия Зельды, которая время от времени проходит непозволительно близко от неё. Доставая цыплёнка, Спеллман отправляет её в погреб, граничащий с моргом, чтобы выбрать бутылку вина на свой вкус. Запах формалина чудесным образом исчезает, когда Лилит входит в тёмное помещение, освещённое лишь тусклой лампой у двери. Она скользит взглядом по полкам в форме сетки, специально предназначенным для бутылок, и выбирает пино-нуар 1955 года, невольно вспоминая, чем занималась в этот период. Кажется, гостила в Швейцарии, познакомилась с Эрикой Манн, которая ненадолго смогла вырваться из охватившей её депрессии. Хотя, возможно, это был 1957. Но кто будет считать? Уж точно не дьяволица, прожившая в этом мире порядка шести тысяч лет.

— Надеюсь, вы не против пино-нуар пятьдесят пятого года, мисс Спеллман.

Лилит нравится называть Зельду так формально, когда каждое второе произнесённое предложение наполнено каким-то подтекстом. В гостиной журнальный столик придвинут ближе к дивану, и на нём их ждут два бокала и цыплёнок с салатом. Спеллман слишком явно нервничает, поправляя идеально расставленные тарелки на столе и подушки на диване.

— Мисс Спеллман, мы не на светском приеме у леди де Мейер. — Лилит ловит ладонь Зельды своей и мягко сжимает, пытаясь успокоить. Палец скользит по тыльной стороне, осторожно поглаживая, а губы трогает лёгкая улыбка.

— Почему это имя звучит так знакомо? — Спеллман будто говорит сама с собой, всё ещё избегая прямого взгляда на Мэри, несмотря на то что мимолётное прикосновение действительно немного успокаивает. — Лондон, верно? Кажется, я была на паре раутов в 1889. 

Зельда осторожно высвобождает руку и, наконец присаживаясь на диван, откупоривает бутылку вина. Пино-нуар всегда было одним из её любимых сортов, его сложный аромат каждый раз удивлял разнообразием. Иногда Зельде попадались экземпляры с нотами корицы, и это были её любимые.

— Должно быть, мы не совпали во времени. Я бы определённо вас запомнила, мисс Спеллман. — Лилит даже не может вспомнить, как именно выглядела в тот год, чьё тело использовала, но смутные и жаркие воспоминания о рыжеволосой девушке прорываются в её память. Хотя, возможно, это лишь фантазия. Спустя столько лет сложно быть в чём-то уверенной.

— У меня был друг, с которым я приходила на эти вечера… Не слишком традиционный, как я выяснила, застав его с мужем Ольги. Хотя для неё это не было неожиданностью. — Зельда делает глоток вина и с ухмылкой переводит взгляд на Мэри, которая изучающе на неё смотрит и продолжает почти неощутимо скользить пальцами по руке.

— Смею предположить, что вы прекрасно провели вечер и без него.

Спеллман кажется, что Мэри читает её мысли — иначе откуда ей знать о кареглазой брюнетке, с которой она беседовала весь оставшийся вечер? Ну, не только беседовала. В молодости она всегда была открыта экспериментам и впечатляющим людям. Она никогда не слышала отказов, когда находила подходящую жертву и включала обаяние. Женщина, захватившая её внимание в тот вечер, была в чём-то пугающей — казалось, что она могла причинить боль, всецело наслаждаясь этим. Но какое это имеет значение, если ты любишь новые впечатления, а партнёра выбираешь на один раз? Возбуждение от этих мыслей было сильнее страха. И Зельда не была разочарована.

— Я прекрасно знаю, как могли заканчиваться рауты у леди де Мейер, — произносит Лилит, замечая, как удивлённо приподнимаются брови Спеллман. — Там можно было встретить действительно интересных людей. Мои визиты на светские приемы тоже так заканчивались.

Несколько секунд молчания тянутся будто целую вечность. В голубых глазах Зельде чудится что-то знакомое, чего она словно ещё не понимает. Будто какой-то кусочек головоломки лежит на поверхности и ждёт, пока его поставят в нужное место, но ведьма не может его даже увидеть.

— Я бы тоже вас непременно запомнила.

Но Зельда помнит лишь кареглазую брюнетку.

Неожиданно звенит таймер на духовке, разрушая тишину. Взгляд Спеллман тут же устремляется в сторону кухни, и ведьма привстаёт, но её останавливает рука Мэри.

— Я разберусь с этим.

***


	7. 16 hours

***

Руки Мэри хаотично скользят по телу, оставляя жаркие касания на талии, бёдрах, груди Зельды. Та тянет её за собой вверх по лестнице, отдавая каждую частичку своих сил тому, чтобы не поддаться желанию остаться в коридоре или упасть на ступеньки, прижимаясь к Мэри. Лёгкий поцелуй в губы обжигает, Лилит чувствует, что даже от такого почти мимолётного касания получает опьяняющую энергию. У неё едва получается контролировать дыхание, воздух будто выбило из лёгких поцелуем. Лилит списывает это на усталость и потребность в энергии. Иначе почему же ещё могло возникнуть такое пьянящее чувство?

Она даже почти не помнит, как они оказались в спальне. Будто секунду назад Спеллман произнесла «Вы даже не притронулись к десерту», чуть ли не впервые со знакомства с ней не вкладывая двойной смысл в слова, — а затем губы Лилит накрыли её. Узкий диван сковывал движения и вызывал лишь раздражение, которое обе выплёскивали в жаркие поцелуи и болезненные укусы. Задранный до бёдер подол платья вновь упал, когда Зельда оттолкнула Мэри и, встав, потянула в сторону лестницы.

Лилит буквально вталкивает Зельду в её спальню, отрываясь от губ лишь на мгновение, чтобы найти взглядом постель. Она нависает над ней словно коршун, мягко лаская тело губами, словно выжидая момента, когда можно вцепиться в горло зубами. И она поглощена игрой, тем, как растягивает удовольствие для себя, для Зельды. Ведьма знает, что скоро Лилит станет грубой и агрессивной, и предвкушает эту перемену. Руки Мэри жадно тянут вверх так мешающее платье Спеллман, открывая бёдра, а затем снимает его окончательно. Ей хочется полностью раздеть Зельду, увидеть её обнажённое тело во всей красе, хотя, на вкус Лилит, та выглядит максимально сексуально, лёжа под ней с задранной до кружевного белья юбкой, в тёмных чулках с парой затяжек от грубых пальцев дьяволицы, с красными следами на шее, припухшими от укусов губами и чистой похотью в зелёных глазах.

Зельда срывает тихий стон с губ Лилит, проскальзывая руками под подол платья, и едва ощутимо касается промежности. Спеллман улыбается и с удовольствием стонет, когда Лилит в отместку оставляет грубый засос на шее и болезненно кусает тонкую кожу, хватая Зельду за запястья, и удерживает её руки своими вдоль тела. Но, недолго медля, вылавливая момент, Спеллман меняет их местами, резко переворачивая их с помощью магии.

— Ты нечестно играешь, Зельда Спеллман, — шепчет Мэри с улыбкой.

— Я знаю. — Та лишь ухмыляется. Подобное положение непривычно и для неё самой — не только для Лилит, — но это лишь будоражит, разгоняет кровь в венах, опьяняя возможностью контроля, властью. — Перевернись.

Голос звучит беспрекословно и почти пугающе, но демонесса знает, что Зельда значительно слабее. Такое подчинение не только вызывает страх — пугает и то, что ей может это понравиться сильнее, чем хотелось бы показывать. Спеллман выжидательно поднимает бровь, отстраняясь и давая Мэри пространство. Она подчиняется, надеясь лишь, что не пожалеет об этом. Холодные пальцы обжигают горячую кожу, мягко очерчивают изгибы и властно тянут тело на себя. Зельда становится на колени и прижимает Лилит к себе спиной. Она вдыхает едкий запах парфюма, откидывает волосы цвета вороного крыла на одну сторону и ласково касается губами открытой шеи. Она тянет молнию платья вниз и оставляет царапины на бёдрах, талии, рёбрах, снимая так мешающую ей ткань.

— Ты так прекрасна.

Голос низкий, в нём чувствуется возбуждение. Ласковые прикосновения к голой коже распаляют желание ещё сильнее, но когда рука Лилит касается её тела, Спеллман толкает ту обратно на кровать, позволяя вновь перевернуться. Она вжимает Лилит в матрас и меняет лёгкие поцелуи в шею на жадные укусы. Кто знал, что власть так привлекательна? Пальцы проникают под ткань кружевного белья, чувствуя на них влагу, а затем снимают трусики. Мэри призывно раздвигает ноги и сглатывает, когда входа касаются горячие пальцы, проникают на две фаланги и вновь исчезают.

— Держите руки при себе, мисс Уордвелл. — Зельда убирает ладони Лилит со своего тела, с ухмылкой глядя в голубые глаза.

Лилит определённо не нравится игра, которую затеяла Спеллман, но она подчиняется — впервые за последнюю пару тысяч лет позволяет другому вести в этом танце, устанавливать свои правила. Возможно, Зельда действительно особенная, раз получает такие привилегии. Как только Мэри подчиняется, вцепляясь пальцами в простыни, Зельда скользит ниже по телу, захватывает губами на мгновение сосок, прикусывая и срывая едва слышный стон, и опускается между ног Лилит.

— Да ты издеваешься, — шипит демонесса, сильнее комкая ткань в своих руках.

— Возможно.

Каждое прикосновение языка к чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне бедра, укусы, намеренно задевающие губы, заставляют Лилит ещё сильнее сжимать пальцы на простынях. Мёртвое сердце оживает, заглушая стуком даже её стоны, когда Зельда наконец касается чувствительного бугорка. Спеллман чувствует каждое изменение в ощущениях Лилит, запоминает реакции её тела. Хриплые стоны подчинившейся ей дьяволицы возбуждают сильнее любого прикосновения, заставляя с жадностью наслаждаться своим положением. Спеллман проникает языком внутрь, чувствуя влагу, и Мэри невольно выгибается в спине и, не выдерживая, запускает пальцы в рыжие волосы, болезненно сжимая.

— Не заставляй… меня… останавливаться. — Зельда совершает толчки с каждым произнесённым словом. Ей самой удивительна решимость, которая появилась в голосе и действиях. Ощущение контроля, пусть и добровольного, придаёт сил, позволяя наконец ощутить власть над Мэри. Зельда чувствует, как её влага оседает на белье. Кажется, у неё может появиться новая зависимость.

Лилит заставляет себя подчиниться. Она беспомощно выдыхает и легко откликается на каждое даже едва ощутимое движение Зельды. Слабость кажется жалкой, даже когда экстаз накрывает её с громким стоном и мелкой дрожью. Длинные пальцы зарываются в светлые волосы и обессиленно тянут колдунью к себе.

— Это был первый и последний раз, мисс Спеллман. — Лилит ухмыляется, наблюдая за реакцией ведьмы на свои слова. — Больше никаких попыток доминировать и брать на себя контроль. Это непозволительно. Иначе я расквитаюсь. Жёстко. — Её голос всё ещё хриплый и тихий, и это обещание звучит более угрожающе, чем должно. — Ты слишком плохо себя вела сегодня, Зельда Спеллман.

— Что? Собираешься преподать мне урок? — Зельда смеётся и наклоняется к губам Мэри с лёгкой усмешкой, что даётся ей с трудом и едва ли способна затмить похоть в глазах.

Взгляд Лилит горит недобрым огнём, который Зельде не кажется лишь желанием, возбуждением — в нём чувствуется настоящая угроза. Испуг появляется в глазах Спеллман, когда её, нависающую над Лилит, парализует, когда она может лишь смотреть в бездонные голубые глаза и чувствовать страх за свою жизнь. Она не может пошевелиться, не может издать ни одного звука, не может снять заклятье магией — а Лилит под ней лишь ухмыляется, нежно поглаживая скулы на обеспокоенном лице. По щелчку пальцев бельё исчезает, полностью обнажая Зельду, позволяя взгляду, да и рукам демонессы свободно скользить по телу, наслаждаясь. Лилит будто случайно задевает клитор, а затем проникает двумя пальцами во влажную плоть. Тело над ней не может откликнуться на касания — лишь в глазах появляется мучительное возбуждение, которое будто приносит больше боли, чем удовольствия из-за невозможности реагировать на движения длинных пальцев внутри, на ритмичное давление на клитор, на касания к груди, укусы и посасывания на сосках и шее. Лилит умело сочетает удовольствие с болью, научившись за долгие годы держать душу в болезненном трепете на грани вечной сладкой ненависти и горькой любви. Вызывать гнев, страх и вожделение одновременно было её любимым хобби с древних времён.

Спустя пару минут, которые Зельде кажутся вечностью, заклинание отпускает её — и все блокируемые ощущения накатывают одновременно, словно волной цунами, быстро и разрушительно. Она задыхается, но громкий стон не может не сорваться с губ, когда её в то же мгновение накрывает оргазм, и Спеллман, содрогаясь, бессильно падает на Лилит. Мэри обнимает её за талию, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев гладкой кожи, затем движется выше, мягко трогая шрамы на спине, откидывает рыжие волосы и ласково касается губами шеи.

— Кто ты? — едва слышно шепчет Зельда. Её голос звучит настороженно, но она с наслаждением подставляет шею мягким поцелуям. Кто вообще способен на магию такой силы, да ещё и без помощи заклинания? Одно дело — контролировать смертных, другое — довольно сильную ведьму. Спеллман хорошо знала все возможные контрзаклятия, и ни одно из них в нужное время не возымело эффекта.

— Не стоит задавать вопросы, на которые не хочешь слышать ответ. — На несколько мгновений Лилит даже задумывается, чтобы переписать память Зельды, ведь слишком опасно признавать хотя бы то, что она не просто ведьма. Но почему-то перспектива оставить всё как есть кажется слишком привлекательной, хоть и пугающей. — К тому же, мисс Спеллман, вы уже знаете.

— Что? Я не понимаю. — Она хмурит брови, пытаясь соотнести в голове все соображения насчёт того, что скрывает мисс Уордвелл.

— И не стоит. — Лилит вновь натягивает на губы привычную ухмылку и резко меняет их местами, прижимая ведьму к постели. — Поверь, я не хочу причинить тебе вред. По крайней мере, пока что.

— Слабое утешение, — бормочет в ответ Зельда, а затем губы Лилит давят на её с голодной настойчивостью.

***

— То, что произошло… это был… — Зельда прерывается, закуривая. Ей неловко, а захватывающие её чувства слишком противоречивы, и она отвлекается, вновь делая глубокую затяжку.

Лилит приподнимается на локтях, наблюдая, как Зельда методично и при этом хаотично перебирает вещи в ящике, несмотря на то что уже нашла так необходимые ей сигареты. Она определённо не в порядке, скорее всего понятия не имела, что это значит, почему это вообще произошло и к чему идёт. Недоумение и замешательство, которые видны на лице Спеллман, доставляют Лилит удовольствие, не намного меньшее, чем пытки или ощущение собственной власти.

— Секс. Хороший секс.

Она заканчивает фразу, пока Зельда молчит, выдавая смущение за страсть к сигаретам. В какой-то степени ей тоже сложно называть вещи своими именами, но каждый раз она преодолевает себя просто из любопытства, поддаваясь желанию понаблюдать за ведьмой, смутить её и заставить думать, что сама Лилит не придаёт происходящему между ними никакого значения. Больше всего в этом мире она не любила скуку. Даже страдания были для неё предпочтительнее. Она слишком глубоко погрязла в играх с людьми, чтобы так просто отпустить это и найти свои реальные чувства.

— Ох, забудь, — бросает Зельда, наконец прекращая нервно перебирать вещи. И чего она вообще хотела добиться от Мэри? Признаний в любви?

— Это будет несколько проблематично. В конце концов это был почти потрясающий секс. — Лилит ухмыляется, нагло рассматривая обнажённое тело ведьмы, пока та не набрасывает на себя халат, едва смыкая полы и не до конца прикрывая грудь. Она тянет Зельду за пояс ближе, ловя мимолётную улыбку. — Я всё равно собираюсь снова снять это с тебя. Через пару затяжек или сигарет. Сколько тебе надо?

— Не меньше трёх.

— Ты королева саморазрушения, не так ли? Сигареты, алкоголь, флагеллантство… я. Идёшь по возрастающей, Зельда. Похвально.

— А главное — драматично звучит.

Спеллман отшучивается, но ощутимое беспокойство по поводу последнего пункта своих пороков закрадывается в душу, и она опасается, что последствия действительно могут быть фатальными.

***


	8. 4 hours

***

Лилит спит, свободно раскинув руки и ноги на своей половине кровати. У Зельды же сна ни в одном глазу, несмотря на то что она чувствовала себя уставшей и измученной. Словно Мэри высосала из неё всю энергию, оставив лишь необходимое для выживания количество, а Спеллман не имела желания — да, впрочем, и сил — остановить её раньше, слишком охотно отзываясь на ласки. Она повторила вечернюю молитву в голове уже бесчисленное количество раз, насчитала больше сотни воображаемых чёрных козлов, чтобы загрузить разум, но всё, что могла делать — смотреть в потолок, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове слова Мэри в попытке собрать головоломку о личности учительницы воедино.

Захватившая её бессонница становится раздражающей, и Зельда невольно шумно выдыхает, а Лилит во сне недовольно хмурит брови и переворачивается на бок, лицом к Спеллман. Её рука падает на тело Зельды, перекидываясь через живот и свисая в паре сантиметров от пальцев Спеллман. От простого прикосновения внутри разливается тепло, мягко согревая и успокаивая. Зельда сжимает руку Мэри в своей и практически тут же засыпает, отгоняя мысли, как же сентиментально и жалко себя ведёт. 

Утром, когда Спеллман проснулась будто по будильнику, Лилит спит, уткнувшись в шею ведьмы и зарывшись в её светлые волосы. Такой образ Мэри диссонировал с её обычным поведением и тем, как она вела себя минувшей ночью. Зельда осторожно выскальзывает из этих странных объятий и, накинув халат, направляется в ванную. 

— Куда ты? — Лилит приподнимается на локтях. Одеяло соскальзывает и почти полностью оголяет её грудь, но, кажется, её это не слишком волнует. 

— Я… — Зельда вновь поднимается взглядом к голубым глазам. — В душ. 

— И даже не предложишь присоединиться? — с лёгкой ухмылкой спрашивает Мэри. 

— Не думала, что ты захочешь. — На лице Зельды появляется смущение и толика растерянности.

— Не запирай дверь.

Внизу живота Зельды тут же концентрируется напряжение, а Мэри, выглядевшая милой буквально пару мгновений назад, лишь будоражит её воображение и возбуждает. Спеллман мгновенно исчезает из комнаты не в силах больше выносить жаркий взгляд голубых глаз. 

Горячая вода, обычно расслабляющая Зельду, заставляет кровь с жаром течь по венам и позволяет мыслям хаотично заполнять разум. Прошедшая ночь кажется нереальной, несмотря на то что Спеллман может отчётливо вспомнить, как именно руки Мэри касались её, как она сама скользила губами по телу, оставляя жаркие поцелуи и собирая влагу. Зельда не считает произошедшее ошибкой, но практически каждую секунду после пробуждения тратит на убеждения, что это лишь секс, который ничего не значит. Ну, кроме того, что они идеально подходят друг другу в вопросе секса, адски сильно возбуждают и отчаянно хотят. 

Спеллман вздрагивает, когда спины осторожно касаются пальцы и медленно скользят вниз.

— У тебя руки холодные, — объясняет своё напряжение Зельда. 

Пальцы мягко касаются кожи, словно боясь навредить. Горячий язык скользит следом за прикосновениями, поднимаясь выше, оставляя следы на влажной коже шеи. Касания слишком нежные, и Зельда хочет обернуться, чтобы убедиться, что это всё ещё Мэри. Та Мэри, которая минувшей ночью вжимала её в простыни своим телом, не позволяя иной раз даже пошевелиться. 

— Прости. 

«Да, это определённо голос Мэри, — проносится в голове Зельды. — Хотя, может, какой-то демон захватил её тело ночью. Очень ласковый демон. — Она мысленно смеётся, подставляя шею под желанные поцелуи, чувствуя на талии и животе ставшие тёплыми под струями горячей воды ладони. — Скорее уж сама Мэри является демоном. Это многое бы объяс…»

С губ Зельды срывается стон, когда Лилит резко прижимает её к всё ещё прохладной плитке. Пальцы путаются в мокрых рыжих прядях и с силой оттягивают, позволяя губам вновь касаться шеи. Непозволительно нежно. Спеллман тянет руку Мэри ко рту, обхватывая два пальца губами и скользя по ним языком. Лилит наконец встречается взглядом с Зельдой, всматриваясь в черноту зрачков, в которых разливается похоть. Она ухмыляется и добавляет третий палец, позволяя Спеллман пройтись по нему языком, а затем скользит рукой ниже, проникая во влажную плоть резким и по-своему болезненным движением. 

— Ты ведь любишь грубо, правда? — как бы между прочим отмечает Лилит. 

И Зельда любила. Ей это нравилось в Фаустусе и предыдущих любовниках и любовницах. Она редко выбирала тех, кто был нежен, кто позволял чувствовать что-то большее, чем возбуждение от причинённой боли. Спеллман всегда искала агрессоров, которые могли доставить ей удовольствие именно так, как она любила, а затем делала над собой усилие, чтобы вовремя прервать эти мазохистские отношения. Лилит казалась другой. Властность, любовь к контролю, давление — каким-то образом она умело сочетала это с нежностью и мягкостью, проявлявшихся в мелочах, позволяя Зельде надеяться, что наконец она не одна в своей болезненной аддикции. 

Ведьма выгибается в спине под грубые движения пальцев внутри, увеличивая чувствительность, и, закусывая губу, сдерживает стон. Она чувствует жар, исходящий от тела позади, а грудью ощущает холод плитки. Её соски твёрдые, и не только от этого прикосновения. Лилит будто в тисках зажала податливое тело, не давая Зельде даже задрожать без позволения. Мягкие поцелуи сменяются чувствительными укусами, а затем влажный язык будто зализывает раны. От контраста кружится голова — боль и адская нежность сливаются воедино, — кажется, весь мир от этого звучит ярче, а Зельда, наконец, громче.

***

Они выглядят слишком нормально, завтракая вчерашним яблочным десертом и запивая кофе небольшую сухость, о которой обе не упоминают. Одна — чтобы не обидеть, а другая с надеждой, что вновь придирается, как и ко всему, что делает сама. Спеллман невольно отсчитывает минуты до полудня, когда ей придётся забыть о произошедшем, выкинуть из головы воспоминания, забыть этот весьма приятный сон. Лицо Мэри выглядит напряжённым, и Зельда гадает, о чём та думает. Возможно ли, что их мимолётная глупость имеет какой-то больший смысл? 

— Эй! Смотрите, — Лилит кивает на окно — туман постепенно рассеивается, и через дымку проглядывают тёмная листва деревьев и хмурое небо. — Видимо, ваша сестра была права. 

— Полагаю, вам пора? — Зельде даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что происходит, но она пользуется возможностью, чтобы не смотреть на Мэри. 

— Пожалуй. 

Она слышит, как отодвигается стул и Мэри уходит наверх, чтобы забрать свои вещи. Спеллман ждёт внизу, меряя шагами прихожую и нервно теребя на пальце кольцо. Лишь стук каблуков за спиной заставляет её наконец взять себя в руки и повернуться к Мэри. 

— Я рада, что застряла здесь с вами, а не с вашей сестрой, мисс Спеллман. — Лилит вновь натягивает на губы усмешку, приближаясь к Зельде. Странное волнение рождается в груди, ускоряя размеренное биение сердца. 

— Самый лучший комплимент в моей жизни, — бросает в ответ Зельда, отмечая для себя, как они вернулись к формальному «мисс Спеллман», но уголки губ невольно приподнимаются. 

— Я действительно была рада вашей компании. И чудесно провела время. Вы ведь зайдёте рассказать, что за заклинание заперло нас в доме? 

— Конечно, как только сестра меня просветит, а виновник будет наказан.

Спеллман хочет отступить, когда Мэри оказывается слишком близко к ней, а голубые глаза нагло опускаются к её губам. Лишь на мгновение, но этого достаточного, чтобы чётко показать намерения. Поцелуй долгий и слишком невинный, но будто значит больше, чем всё, что случилось за последнюю пару дней. 

— Я торопилась как могла, Зелс!

Одновременно происходит сразу четыре действия. Дверь открывается со скрипом, сопровождаемым голосом Хильды. Зельда и Лилит отскакивают друг от друга настолько быстро, что почти верят, что им удалось сделать это до того, как младшая Спеллман подняла взгляд с порога, о который споткнулась. Лилит использует минимальное магическое вмешательство в виде увеличившегося всего на сантиметр порога, чтобы не усугублять неловкую ситуацию между ними. Зельда благодарит Сатану за то, что ни одна из них сегодня не использовала яркую помаду. 

— Оу, — только и может вымолвить Хильда, увидев Мэри. — Я думала, что вы уже ушли. 

— Как раз собиралась. — Лилит демонстрирует сумочку, висевшую на руке. — Заклятье пало всего пару минут назад. 

— Ну да-да, — бормочет Хильда, внимательно изучая обеих — те словно стараются не смотреть друг на друга и намеренно спокойно смотрят на Спеллман, что будто стала гостьей в собственном доме.

— До встречи, мисс Спеллман. — Лилит переводит многозначительный взгляд на Зельду, а от видной лишь ей усмешки по телу Спеллман проходит дрожь. 

— До встречи, мисс Уордвелл, — выдавливает Зельда, нервно сглатывая. 

Когда дверь за Мэри закрывается, Хильда вздёргивает брови, будто требуя объяснения.

— Это что такое было? — она вскрикивает слишком громко, рискуя быть услышанной за дверью. 

— О чём ты? — Зельда демонстрирует совершенно невинное выражение лица и пожимает плечами. 

— «До встречи, мисс Уордвелл», — Хильда копирует более низкий голос сестры, произнося слова с намеренно большим придыханием. — Я тебя знаю, Зелс. Тут что-то происходит. 

— Это не твоё дело, Хильда, — тут же осаждает её сестра и направляется обратно на кухню, где уже остыла очередная кружка кофе. — Может, ты лучше просветишь меня, что на этот раз учудила Сабрина, что мне пришлось провести два дня наедине с этой женщиной? 

— Ты так говоришь, будто недовольна произошедшим. А я в этом совсем не уверена. — Зельда смотрит на сестру испепеляющим взглядом, какой был обычно перед тем, как молоток или лопата обрушивались на её голову. — Ну ладно-ладно. Но нам с тобой лучше сесть. Это нелёгкий разговор. 

— Хильдегарда Антуанетта Спеллман! Прекрати эти глупости сейчас же. — Одновременно с этим Зельда всё же добавляет в свой кофе немного виски. — Что бы ни устроила Сабрина, не думаю, что я сильно удивлюсь этому. Так что выкладывай. 

— Это было любовное зелье. 

Хильда долго планировала в голове этот разговор с Зельдой и в сценариях, имевших наиболее благоприятный исход, никогда не начинала объяснение так. 

— Что? Как? — Зельда хмурится, а на её лице одна эмоция сменяется другой. 

— Ну, не совсем любовное зелье. Одна из наиболее милых и невинных его форм. Наша девочка сварила Амор Инвестио для Тео, но ты случайно выпила его вместо него. Это зелье не создаёт любовь, оно…

— Я знаю, как работает это зелье, Хильда! 

Мысли быстро и хаотично блуждают в голове, отказываясь выстроить полноценную картину. Флэшбэки странным образом заполняют разум. Вот Зельда порывается подбросить Сабрину и Тео до школы и оказывается в кабинете Мэри. Затем дурацкая встреча у кинотеатра. А до этого сон… Может быть, вообще всё это лишь сон? 

— Я всё ещё не очень понимаю, как это связано с тем туманом, что запер меня в доме. — Зельда делает глоток из чашки, и на мгновение становится проще. 

— Дорогая, ты же знаешь, что зелье подстраивает обстоятельства так, чтобы человек мог найти свою… половинку? — Хильда предчувствует свою гибель за неосторожный выбор слов, замечая, как лицо Зельды становится пунцовым. — Наверное, это была необходимость в твоём случае…

Избегать взгляда сестры становится невозможно, когда та подходит ближе и обнимает Зельду так, будто у неё случилось самое жуткое несчастье за последние годы. Впрочем, Зельда выглядит соответствующе. Растерянность, недоумение и горе, как если бы умер не слишком близкий родственник, смешиваются в душе, дыхание тяжелеет, будто на грудь кто-то давит. Голос звучит более хрипло, чем обычно, а слова будто застревают в горле. 

— Что мне делать, Хильди? 

Сестра видела Зельду лишь единожды с похожим выражением в глазах. И она совсем не уверена, что та физическая боль слабее той, что Зельда чувствовала сейчас, когда весь её мир рухнул. 

— Думаю, ты знаешь, дорогая.

***


	9. 3 hours later

***

Секс — даже с ведьмами, не то что со смертными — никогда не мог восполнить силы Лилит. Несколько дней без типичного ужина в виде плоти смертного истощили её настолько, что, даже высосав энергию из Зельды практически полностью, Лилит не насытилась. Она терзала и мучила тело Спеллман несколько часов, но всё это ощущалось лишь как лёгкий перекус для поднятия аппетита перед полноценным ужином.

Придумывать изощрённый план убийства и сокрытия улик желания нет, поэтому выбор падает на лес и первого одинокого человека, который ей встретится. Да, в Гриндейлском лесу нынче было опасно даже днём. Лилит всегда была мастером маскировки, но нужна ли она в полдень буднего дня, когда даже школьники ещё не закончили занятия? Первым на глаза ей попадается парень в футбольной форме. Она не знает, сколько ей потребуется съесть, и, к счастью, парнишка выглядит довольно крупным. Ни грамма жира и завораживающий запах. Лилит не знает, пахнет ли так по-особенному вкусно это молодое тело или же её изголодавшееся сознание намеренно подслащивает вкус. Так или иначе, это была идеальная добыча. 

Не стоило прогуливать сегодня уроки, мистер Стивенс. 

Зубы вгрызаются в шею, одним быстрым движением перекусывая вены. Тело содрогается, пытаясь скинуть монстра, который с лёгкостью справляется даже с футболистом, но силы покидают мальчишку слишком быстро, как и кровь, сочащаяся из сонной артерии и внутренней яремной вены. Лилит тянет едва стоящее на ногах тело с тропинки, маскируя магией следы крови на земле. Она с жадностью припадает ртом обратно к шее, наслаждаясь свежей плотью и вкусом горячей крови на языке.

***

Зельда исчезает из дома на несколько часов, стремясь избавиться от компании Хильды, которая одним своим видом напоминает о произошедшем. Ещё меньше она хочет стать жертвой расспросов Сабрины, у которой по понедельникам не так много занятий. Она уж точно предпочтёт вернуться домой, чтобы мучить излишним вниманием тётю, чем провести время с друзьями. Чувство уместности и деликатность у этой девчонки отсутствовали всегда.

Лес будто выглядит ещё более зловеще, чем обычно. Словно какая-то тёмная сила поселилась в нём. Тропинки, ставшие родными за десятки лет, что Спеллманы живут в Гриндейле, впервые кажутся чужими. Зельда останавливается недалеко от развилки, чувствуя будто витающую в воздухе сильную магию — тревожный признак. Возможно, в другой раз она бы не придала этому значения и позволила магическим существам или же колдунам заниматься своими тёмными делами, — но сейчас ей было необходимо любое отвлечение от мыслей. 

Наклонившись к земле, Спеллман шепчет заклинание, и взору предстают следы крови — тёмно-красная лужа и брызги, впитавшиеся в песок. Запах магии усиливается, увлекая за собой Зельду в чащу леса. Двигаться тихо не получается. Она рада, что надела на прогулку не самую длинную юбку, тем не менее, весь её внешний вид говорит о том, что ей здесь не место. Ветка громко хрустит под сапогом, и Зельда замирает. 

Лилит поднимает испачканное кровью лицо, собираясь превратить незапланированный ужин в пир, добавив немного разнообразия пище. Но вместо весьма привлекательного тела видит лишь зелёные глаза, смотрящие прямо в её голубые. 

Это невозможно. 

Невозможно. 

Заклинание невидимости всё ещё держится, но как ей удаётся смотреть прямо в глаза вот уже несколько секунд? 

Наконец Спеллман переводит взгляд на пожухшую листву и сломанные ветки. Её внимание привлекает будто продавленное в сравнении с окружением место, как если бы там лежало замаскированное тело. Весьма крупное. Она поднимает руку и начинает шептать длинное заклинание, но окровавленное тело футболиста появляется раньше, чем Зельда успевает прочитать даже половину. Тёмная энергия, окутывающая место, становится слабее, и это настораживает ещё больше, чем её наличие. Неужели ей удалось прервать чей-то обед? 

Даже в молодости подобные картины не вызывали в Зельде ужаса. Она всегда спокойно могла рассматривать изуродованные тела и работать с ними, что вызывало восторг у однокурсников. С возрастом она стала мягче, но лишь в вопросах, касающихся семьи. За годы работы в морге ей удалось увидеть множество как обычных, так и весьма изуродованных мертвецов. Когда родилась Сабрина, ей потребовались годы, чтобы перестать вместо каждого тела видеть, как нечто похожее случается с её девочкой. Она мысленно называла Сабрину своей девочкой, даже когда был жив Эдвард. Каким-то образом несносная девчонка сумела найти путь к холодному сердцу Зельды ещё в младенчестве.

Зельда подходит к школьнику и довольно небрежным движением хватает его за подбородок, открывая взору рваную рану, которую оставили зубы. Из груди также зубами вырваны куски плоти, на коже следы когтей, но определённо не животного или оборотня. Царапины подобны тем, что остаются после страстного секса, и принадлежат человеку. Точно такие же оставила на ней Мэри прошлой ночью. Только на футболисте они более яростные и глубокие. Подобное она видела несколько раз на своей спине, когда Фаустус позволял себе лишнее во время особенно жаркого секса после флагелляции, впуская длинные ногти в тонкую нежную кожу. Зельда буквально предаётся воспоминаниям, заворожённо рассматривания раны и проводя по ним рукой. Тёмно-бордовые перчатки мгновенно пропитываются уже остывшей кровью, и на ткани появляются разводы. 

Спеллман телепортируется домой, небрежно бросает на комод перчатки, оставляющие кровавый след, а затем звонит в полицию. Дежурный офицер звучит слишком испуганно для Гриндейла. В городе, где обитал ковен с довольно традиционным Верховным Жрецом, убийства были не таким уж редким и непозволительным явлением. 

— Зельда? — Хильда выходит в холл, услышав голос сестры, и приподнимает перчатку, с которой всё ещё капает кровь. — Я думала, ты ушла на прогулку, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах и мыслях, а не на… Я даже не знаю… — В её голосе слышится тревога. — Ты ведь не убила её? 

— Кого? — Зельда хмурится, не понимая, о ком говорит младшая сестра. — О, Сатана! Конечно нет. Я просто нашла растерзанное тело в лесу. Пусть Эмброуз займётся им, когда вернётся. Думаю, его довольно скоро доставят к нам.

— Ну да, просто растерзанное тело в лесу. Должно быть, сегодня четверг, — бормочет Хильда вслед сестре.

***

Когда раздаётся стук в дверь, Лилит, наверное, впервые за полгода надеется, что к ней пришла Сабрина за очередным глупым советом, как вмешаться в чью-то жизнь без разрешения.

— Она ничего не знает. Она ничего не знает, — шепчет себе под нос Лилит, отрываясь от школьных бумажек и подходя к двери. В голову лезут мысли, что где-то остались следы крови, что она что-то упустила — разводы в ванной или капли на полу гостиной. Вдох-выдох. Дежурная улыбка. — Мисс Спеллман, — здоровается она даже раньше, чем видит саму Зельду. — Верите или нет, но у вас особый запах. У вашей магии. 

Спеллман выглядит серьёзнее обычного. Морщинка между бровей становится лишь глубже от слов Лилит. 

— Я войду? Нам… Мне нужно с вами поговорить. 

Мэри отступает, и Зельда, пока хватает решимости, входит в дом, зная, что обратно так просто ей не выбраться. Она снимает пальто, аккуратно складывая его на комод у входа, нервно перебирает замёрзшие без перчаток пальцы и несколько неловко проходит, осматривая дом Мэри. Взгляд задерживается на перевёрнутом кресте над камином и будто пустующем без птицы голом дереве. 

— Всё нормально? — Лилит на мгновение касается рукой пальцев Зельды, будто случайно, но отчего-то этот контакт кажется необходимым. — Что-то случилось или… Вы выглядите взволнованной, Зельда. 

Спеллман непривычно и даже неприятно ощущать себя столь неловко, столь смущённо и запутанно. Собственное имя, сорвавшееся с губ Мэри, кажется чужим. Она прикладывает усилия, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, кроме невнятного бормотания. 

— Вам было любопытно, что за неизвестное заклятие заперло нас в доме. И я была права. Это опять проделки Сабрины. 

Лилит в этом и не сомневалась, но её первостепенной задачей было поддерживать глупую девчонку, чтобы затем заставить её следовать приказам, выдаваемым за гениальные идеи Сабрины Спеллман. 

— И что же это было? Я всё ещё ставлю на то, что какое-то заклятие неверно сработало. — Это кажется невозможным, но после её слов лицо Зельды становится ещё более растерянным. И даже печальным. — Сатана, вы выглядите так, будто нам обеим сейчас понадобится виски. 

Зельда лишь кивает и дожидается напитка, прежде чем продолжить. Напряжения добавляет и ощущаемая ею тревога, исходящая от Мэри. 

«Неужели она догадалась? Но почему тогда молчит? Плохой признак», — мысли проносятся в голове со скоростью света, и Зельда едва успевает их ловить.

— Это было зелье. Я это не планировала ни в коем случае. Хотя я не говорю, что жалею, что так вышло, — она перебивает саму себя, стараясь не обидеть Мэри, несмотря на то что перспектива выглядеть влюблённой идиоткой нравится ей ещё меньше. — Сабрина сварила для своего друга Амор Инвестио и перепутала чашки. 

После лесного инцидента Лилит напрочь забыла, что уже предполагала воздействие какого-нибудь любовного зелья. Перспектива узнать, что всё это время Зельда искусственным образом влюбилась в неё, нравилась ей значительно больше правды. Она полностью осушает бокал. Гнев, недоверие, отвращение и странное тёплое чувство смешиваются. Хочется засмеяться, но что-то останавливает её. 

Недоверчивое «Не может этого быть», странно приятное «Что там помогает искать это зелье? Вторую половинку?» и пугающее «Я ведь монстр» смешиваются в один вязкий комок мыслей, который заполняет разум настолько, что не позволяет говорить. Лилит видит испуг, появившийся на лице Зельды из-за её длительного молчания. В ней борются потребность объясниться и успокоить Спеллман и диктуемое голосом разума желание оттолкнуть, закрыться от Зельды, а может, и вовсе предупредить все возможные попытки к сближению. Взявшееся из ниоткуда несвойственное Лилит благородство в стиле «Она заслуживает большего, чем очередного монстра» ведёт неравную борьбу с эгоизмом и давным-давно угасшей надеждой.

— Просто отвратительная ситуация, согласны? — Мэри добавляет виски в свой бокал. — А ещё эта жуткая перспектива когда-нибудь почувствовать себя счастливой. 

— Хуже и не придумаешь, — поддерживает шутку Зельда, немного расслабляясь. 

— Вы ведь знаете, почему это зелье, выглядящее безобидно и полезно, так опасно? — Невольно Лилит включает голос учителя, рискуя получить укоризненный взгляд от Зельды.

— Никогда не интересовалась. У меня всегда были личные причины считать эту затею глупой и опасной. 

— Это зелье работает не так уж часто, а применять его постоянно довольно вредно чисто физически. Обычно люди пьют зелье, чтобы разобраться в сложных отношениях или убедиться, что какой-то человек им действительно предназначен, а всё, что они получают — это тонны разочарования и разрушенных надежд. — Дыхание Лилит заметно учащается — она ступает на неизведанную территорию, совершенно ей незнакомую и опасную. Нервозность становится сложно контролировать. — Людям не нужна правда. Они готовы обманывать самих себя годами, чтобы создать иллюзию счастья, убедить себя, что им нравится их жизнь. Это необходимо человеку, чтобы жить.

Слова Лилит доходят до сознания будто кусками, а увидеть в них истинный смысл Спеллман не удаётся. Мысли текут вяло, будто не желая утруждать и без того уставшую хозяйку. 

— Может быть, нам стоит забыть об этом? — Зельда подходит ближе к Лилит, нервно покручивая крупное кольцо на пальце. — О зелье, о том, что стало причиной…

— Это не причина. Оно виновато лишь в тумане. 

— Я знаю. Просто всё это… странно, — Спеллман с трудом подбирает и выдавливает из себя слова. — Вы не знаете, что я чувствовала всё это время! Что-то будто вселилось в меня…

Она хочет продолжить, но лишь делает большой глоток виски, пытаясь успокоиться, а затем садится в кресло и замолкает. 

«Чертова Хильда! Не стоило вообще приходить!»

Внезапно предположение сестры об убийстве Мэри не кажется таким уж безумным. 

— Я не могу контролировать даже _это_! — она многозначительно выделяет местоимение, отказываясь от каких-то определений, но Мэри удивлённо приподнимает брови. — Видимо, теперь я не могу выбирать даже того, с кем мне спать. 

— Мисс Спеллман, — в голосе Лилит появляются стальные нотки, — я не думаю, что кто-то из нас способен забыть о чёртовом зелье окончательно. Но неужели вы хотите сказать, что если б я захотела трахнуть вас прямо сейчас, вы бы отказались? 

Лилит видит, как перехватывает дыхание Зельды, как тяжело ей становится дышать, а на щеках появляется румянец. В её голове всплывают вперемешку картинки прошлой ночи и этого утра, а возбуждение накатывает волной, будто она глупый подросток, который не умеет себя контролировать. Зельда зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь прогнать ставшее привычным наваждение, но лишь более ярко ощущает собственные желания. 

— Нет, — едва слышно бормочет она в ответ и вновь открывает глаза. 

— Чýдно, — небрежно бросает в ответ Мэри. 

Между ними повисает молчание, кажущееся одновременно комфортным и нервирующим. Слишком долго. Слишком много проходит времени, прежде чем Лилит нарушает тишину стуком каблуков. Она добавляет виски в бокал Зельды на столике и неожиданно чувствует тёплое прикосновение к ладони. Порывистое, будто зелье всё ещё навязчиво раздаёт Спеллман советы. Быстрое — но при этом осторожное. Пальцы цепляются за ладонь, а глаза избегают неловкого взгляда в глаза, скользя вместо этого по телу Мэри. 

Сердце Лилит замирает от прикосновения. Когда она стала такой сентиментальной? Мерзость! Она кажется себе жалкой, представляет, что бы сказал Тёмный Повелитель, если б она позволяла ему проникать в свои мысли, если б он мог чувствовать человеческие эмоции хотя бы в своём извращённом понимании. Разливающаяся в душе ненависть к себе прерывается тёплым прикосновением к губам. Поцелуй осторожный и даже неловкий, будто они делают это впервые. Ещё более нежный, чем несколько часов назад, и будто ещё более важный. 

Дыхание Спеллман перехватывает, когда она на мгновение отстраняется и всматривается в глаза напротив, пытаясь найти одобрение своих действий. Пальцы Лилит касаются щеки Зельды, нежно поглаживая, её взгляд пугающе серьёзный, но затем Мэри приподнимает её лицо за подбородок и лишь крепче сжимает её ладонь своей, прежде чем возобновить поцелуй. 

Сладкий вкус губ заполняет сознание, стирая сомнения и чужой властный голос в голове Лилит. Даже самые худшие картины, как Повелитель Тьмы в очередной раз даёт ей понять, кому она принадлежит и кому подчиняется, уходят под давлением приоткрывшихся губ. От прикосновения языка будто электрический импульс проходит по телу, отдаваясь жаром в груди, сбивая все мысли и чувства в бесформенный комок. 

Каким-то образом Зельда будоражит и захватывает внимание Лилит ещё сильнее, чем та может вообразить, а Амор Инвестио, идеально выполнившее свою работу, напоминает лишь об особенности сложившихся отношений.

***


End file.
